What If?
by HollywoodTreasure
Summary: Jasper,Rosalie,Emmett,and Alice are human. This is the story of them falling in love. Rated M for future plans ;  Its very cute funny and romantic. Carlise is Rose and Jasper's dad and Esme is Emmett and Alices mom
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie was sitting on the couch painting her toes when her text tone, "Raise Your Glass" started to play. It was Alice. She texted,

"Hey! Wanna do somthn?"

Rosalie smiled. She loved Alice's parents and her house and of course, Alice. Rosalie texted back

"Sure lemme ask Jasper to feed Falcor."

Falcor is the year old American Eskimo Jasper got Rosalie for Christmas. Alice texted back

"Kk :)"

Rosalie waited for like five minutes for her toes to dry then she yelled for Jasper. Jasper bounded down the stairs.

"Yes Rosalie?"

"Can you feed Falcor? I'm going to Alice's"

Jasper groaned

"Why? Can't you just do it now?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Jasper is so clueless on pet care.

"He needs to be fed at the same time every day or his digestive system will get all mental and I'll make you clean up his whatever digestive things that comes out!"

Jasper groaned again and agreed.

"Do you need a ride?"

Jasper hoped she said yes he had a crush on Alice even if he was older. Age doesn't matter. Also he likes Emmett he is pretty cool.

Rosalie was surprised and slightly suspicious Jasper didn't like doing things for her...

"Ummm sure."

They got into Jaspers forest green Honda Civic and drove to Alice's. During the ride "Ima Monster" came on. Rosalie turned it up and started singing and dancing to it. Jasper groaned. Jasper hates Blood On The Dance floor. Finally at Alice's Rosalie gets out of the car, Jasper getting out too hoping to see Alice then hang out with Emmett. Rosalie knocks on the door and through the side panes of the entranceway Rosalie and Jasper see Alice bound up her face lighting up when she sees Rosalie and secretly Jasper. Alice opens up the door

"Hey you two come on in! Emmett's upstairs playing Call Of Duty Jasper."

When they walk in the house their noses are assaulted with the smell of sweat and Axe. Rosalie plugged her nose and nasally said

"Umm why does it smell like the boys locker room?"

Jasper and Alice whipped around bewildered.

"How do YOU know what our locker room smells like?"

Jasper asked and stared at her waiting

"Well... one day after school before Cheer started I went up there because I was curious but it smelled like right now so I left."

Jasper and Alice rolled their eyes at Rosalie's "Rosalie-ness". Alice blushed remembering the smell.

"Right sorry about the smell, Emmett just got home Football practice and he hasn't brought his stuff home in a month…"

Rosalie grimaced.

"That's gross!"

Jasper laughed.

"That's dudes little sis!"

Then Jasper leapt upstairs before Rosalie could hit him. She hated being called "Little sis".

Alice watched Jaspers butt going upstairs. Luckily Rosalie didn't notice she was busy looking for Fabreeze. She didn't mind the Axe she loved that stuff, especially Dark temptation. Which as she smelled was the kind Emmett wears. When Rosalie looked back she saw Alice watching her brother go upstairs. Weird, oh well.

"Alice? Where's your Fabreze?"

"Umm In the linen closet."

"Okay!... Where's the linen closet?"

Alice smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Between Emmett's room and the bathroom. Do you want some foodio?"

"Sure! I want cherries!"

Rosalie went upstairs. She sees their parent's room, the library/office, then the bathroom, a closet, then a room. Rosalie knocked on the door. A deep-ish voice called

"What do you want Alice?"

Rosalie looked around. She saw a bed, a Blood On The Dance floor poster and two dudes in beanbag chairs playing Call Of Duty. She realized this was the "mysterious" Emmett's room. She'd only met Emmett once at a sleepover. He was stealing popcorn. Jasper looked up

"Rosalie, why are you here?"

Emmett looked up. So this was the Rosalie Alice always hung out with. She was younger for sure but she was cute looking… Her voice snapped him out his revere.

"Oh I was looking for the linen closet. It smells like the boys locker room downstairs."

Emmett stared. She went up there? She's feisty this one… Rosalie left the room.

When Rosalie got to the linen closet she thought about Emmett. She thought he was cute but he's Alice's brother so she had to leave it alone. She opened up the closet. There it was. The lavender Fabreeze. As Rosalie came down the stairs she was spraying it all the way down. The House soon smelled of Lavender. Alice smiled. Jasper obviously took care of his smelly-ness since Rosalie was acting this way.

"Can I have my cherries now?"

Alice laughed. She ate all of them while she was waiting.

"Too late I ate them all."

Rosalie whined.

"I WANTED SOME!"

Alice punched Rosalie. She took out the sliced pineapple and gave it to Rosalie.

"Here. Now what do you wanna do?"

Rosalie thought she wanted to talk about Emmett, Alice wanted to talk about Jasper, but they both pushed away their feelings about each other's brothers.

"We could go for a swim in your pool?"

Rosalie suggested hoping that Emmett will see her in her bikini.

"Do you have a suit?"

Alice noticed she didn't bring anything and wondered how she'd be able to go swimming.

"Yeah I just leave one here in the linen closet so I never forget."

Alice smiled remembering one time her mom found Rosalie's suit and she thought it was one of Emmett's girlfriends but he knew nothing so she left it there.

"Okay. Let's get our swimmy suits on!"

Alice and Rosalie went upstairs. Rosalie got her bathing suit from the linen closet and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, in her neon pink string bikini, she ran into Emmett. Blushing furiously Rosalie stammered

"Oh... I'm so sorry."

Emmett looked away embarrassed.

"No. It's my fault. I had a large mountain dew and it goes right through me."

Emmett laughed nervously. Trying to be polite Rosalie did too.

"_Ugh I'm such an idiot",_

Emmett thought. He liked this girl, Rosalie.

"So, Rosalie..? do you wanna-,

Emmett's mind flashed to Alice and Jasper. Wait, he can't do this... It's his sister's best friend and his best friend's sister.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Oh, um do you want a towel?"

Rosalie became disappointed. She was hoping for a date but he IS older, and Alice's brother and its only been one day.

"Um sure."

Emmett got her a towel and Rosalie went to meet Alice at the pool.

While this was happening Alice was changing into her bikini in her room. After she tied the bottom part of the top on Jasper came in. Luckily Alice had her back to the door so Jasper saw nothing but Alice shrieked anyway.

"Sorry! Sorry! Trying to find the bathroom!"

Alice shrieked again. Jasper left the room at a run. He called back

"Sorry!"

Alice was so embarrassed and she tied the top and flounced out her room with towel and to the pool. Jasper walked into the bathroom and after the bathroom he went to Emmett's room. Emmett was unusually quiet. At the same time Jasper and Emmett suggested

"Let's go swimming."

Awkwardly they looked at each other then got into their swim trunks on and went downstairs to the pool.

Rosalie and Alice sat by the pool sunning themselves When Rosalie spoke,

"Hey Alice want to play 'what if'?"

"What's that?"

"Oh, I ask you a "What if" question, you answer it and then ask me a question! Sounds fun right?"

Alice was wierded out but saw this as an opportunity to ask Rosalie about Jasper.

"Sure let's play."

"Okay, What if I liked Emmett?"

Alice was taken aback but this is a game so she could ask anything.

"Um I guess it'd be weird but if he liked you back and didn't hurt you I wouldn't mind too badly."

Rosalie smiled inwardly.

*At this moment Emmett and Jasper come out to the pool unnoticed*

Alice smiled.

"Okay my turn! What if I went out with Jasper?"

Jasper and Emmett heard this and Jasper choked. Emmett stopped dead.

Rosalie thought about it.

"Well I'd be all for it! Then we'd be sisters if you guys got married!"

Jasper and Emmett cleared their throat. Rosalie and mostly Alice jumped in surprise and Alice actually fell in the pool! Jasper jumped in after her and Emmett picked up Rosalie. Sputtering Alice came out of the pool.

"Jasper! Emmett! How much did you hear?"

Rosalie demanded embarrassed already for the answer.

Emmett answered for jasper was helping Alice.

"From Alice's question. What were you guys doing? Awww does Alice like Jasper?"

Alice turned red and said

"NO! We were playing a game for your information!"

Emmett smiled.

"Ooh a game! Can we play?"

Rosalie was embarrassed around Emmett he was so cute funny and open. She was embarrassed by that for some reason. Rosalie spoke up.

"Sure! Let's play chicken! But not guys verses girls I'd rather leave alive thank you."

Alice was sitting again by now. She giggled with the thought of this game.

"Okay how about you and me,"

Emmett said pointing to Rosalie. Rosalie got butterflies.

"Verses Alice and Jasper."

Rosalie smiled.

"Yay! I get the strong one!"

Emmett burst out laughing.

"Haha! Your own sister thinks your weak!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. Alice piped up

"I'd rather have brains over brawn on my team."

Jasper laughed.

"Alright Alright you three let's get in and play."


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett jumped in the pool splashing Rose. She shrieked and Emmett smiled. When girls shrieked about water he thought it was hilarious. Jasper got in after more slowly so nobody got wet. Rosalie clambered onto Emmett's chiseled shoulders. Emmett grabbed Roses legs. Jasper laughed.

"Ooh Emmett! You've only met my sister twice and already feeling her legs!"

Emmett and Rosalie blushed and Jasper looked at them curiously. Thinking that what if they did like each other…? Alice got onto his shoulders and Jasper grabbed her knees and Alice froze and blushed slightly at his touch. Emmett saw his sister freeze and blush but he decided to talk to her about it later. Alice/Jasper and Rosalie/Emmett faced each other and Emmett shouted

"FIGHT!"

Rosalie pushed Alice off Jasper's backward. There was a shriek and a splash as Alice fell into the water. Emmett laughed.

"VICTORY IS OURS!"

Alice stood up wiping her face.

"It's go time bitch!"

Emmett was shocked. He never heard Alice swear. Jasper smiled. Alice swore, hot. Jasper bent down and Alice got back on Jasper's back. Rosalie laughed

"Yeah okay you and Jasper are just pussies!"

"OOOOHHH!"

Emmett laughed. Jasper and Alice just stood there in shock of being called pussies. Alice attacked Rosalie and pulled Rosalie AND Emmett down.

"Who's a pussy now bitches?"

Rosalie came up from the water laughing.

"We are! You two are winners."

"You know it."

Emmett came up.

"Good job sis! I never knew you could do that!"

Rosalie went to the diving board.

"Who wants to see a backflip?"

Alice and Jasper laughed knowing how ridiculous that would be for clumsy Rosalie to do. Emmett looked at her and thought,

A backflip? This girl is soo awesome! She swears and has an awesome personality and can do a backflip! She's AWESOME! I want to date her!

"Rosalie, you can't even walk, talk and chew gum at the same time, let alone do a backflip!"

Jasper told her. Rosalie stuck out her tongue, turned around and started to jump one, two, three times. She went up, did a back flip and landed a perfect dive. Barely making a splash. Everyone stared.

"Alice did you know she could do that?"

"Uh, no."

Rosalie came up. Smiled and said,

"Jasper beat that!"

Jasper got up and said

"I shall be performing a classic."

Jasper jumped once. He went up curled himself into a ball.

"Oh no he's not going to-

SPLOOSH!

Rosalie and Alice screamed.

"Nice one Jasper!"

Emmett shouted over the screams. Rosalie came over to Emmett

"Hey would you mind coming with me to get the football?"

"Um sure."

Emmett and Rosalie went into the house. As soon as they got into the kitchen and the door was closed Rosalie turned around.

"Okay, I like you. A lot. I really want you do something about but I first need to know if you like me back."

Emmett was taken aback by her blunt-ness of this subject. He thought

Wow. This is sudden. I like it. But what about Alice? Jasper? They would be mad. Maybe if we do out we should be secret until we know for sure that they'd be okay with it. I would be so upset if I hurt jasper and especially Alice.

Emmett decided and spoke,

"Yes. I like you and I would to do something but it has to be secret."

Rosalie came closer to Emmett and put her hand on his chest and smiled up at him.

"I agree. Jasper rand Alice can't know."

*Meanwhile*

Jasper came up shaking his hair. He saw Emmett and Rosalie retreating to the house. He became nervous he was alone with Alice.

"So Alice do you come here often?"

He laughed nervously and thought

"Stupid stupid stupid."

Alice smiled.

"Why yes. Yes is do."

"That's cool."

"Yep. So um I was thinking you pretty cute, for a Hale."

Jasper looked at her. Surprised, Alice was cute; even though she was young she was still out of his league.

"Umm..."

Alice died inside a little.

OMG! HE DOESN'T LIKE ME! NOW HE'LL TELL EMMETT AND HE'LL TEASE ME FOREVER!

"I'm sorry. I mean I didn't mean it that way if you don't want it to be that way..."

"It's fine. I like you that way but I just can't go out with you right now. I don't want to complicate things."

Alice looked down, sad. Without her permission tears began to fall.

"It's okay I understand."

She said in that crying voice people get. Jasper felt guilt. He made the girl of his dreams cry. He felt like such a jerk.

"You know what? Let's date. But secretly. You know 'Forbidden Fruit'? All that junk? Well not 'junk' but you know..."

Alice looked up wiping the betraying tears away. Jasper looked hopefully at her. Alice looked back at him and said with a laugh,

"Yes. I would like to be your 'forbidden fruit'."

Jasper smiled and gave her a hug.

Rosalie and Emmett came back out. Jasper looked for the football in either Emmett's or Rosalie's hand.

"Hey, where's the football?"

Rosalie looked at Emmett panicking.

"Oh, right. We forgot it. BRB!"

Rosalie ran inside Emmett watched Roses blonde hair mesmerized. Emmett suddenly snapped out of it and got back in the pool.

"If you weren't getting the football what were you two doing? Making out"

Jasper said with a smirk.

"NO! Why would we do that?"

Jasper took a step back.

"Calm down dude, jeez."

Rosalie ran back out football in hand.

"Found it!"

Rosalie threw it at Alice who was staring randomly at the sky. It bounced off her head.

"UHHH!"

Jasper ran to her

"Honey you okay?"

Rosalie and Emmett stared. Alice looked panic stricken. Emmett laughed nervously

"Honey? You two in loooovvveee?"

Jasper and Alice said at the same time,

"NO!"

Rosalie could feel the awkward.

"So-OMG! Jasper we forgot about feeding Falcor! I need to go home and feed him now!"

Rosalie punched him in the arm.

"Ow. No. I'm not going to anymore cause you punched me."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and whined until Emmett said,

"I'll take her for you."

"YAY! Thanks Emmett!"

Rosalie got out of the pool and wrapped up in a towel. Alice got out too.

"So Rose, how would you feel about me dating?"

"Um I would be fine with it."

"Even if it was someone you were close too?"

"Yes."

"Okay! Just making sure!"

Alice jumped back into the pool. Rosalie was wierded out a little but then she turned around and Emmett walked her to the car. As soon as they were out of eyesight of the other two, their hand slid into each other's.


	3. Chapter 3

While Emmett drove Rosalie to her house, Jasper decided to lay down some rules.

"Okay, well I think that us going out is sexy crazy. But we have to un noticeable. I mean it won't be hard with Rosalie because she oblivious usually. But I don't know about Emmett's oblivious levels."

Alice laughed thinking about how one time she sat talking to Emmett about how her teacher, Mr. Diego tripped and fell on her. And he just shook his head and said,

"What?"

"Yeah um we don't have to worry about Emmett."

Alice laughed. Jasper thought about it.

"Wait, Rosalie is very observant about anything involving you or me. One time I clipped my toenails and she looked down and said 'You clipped you nails.' They were like a millimeter shorter! And one time she told me when you came over and you went pee that 'Finally! She shaved her toe hair!' It's so weird! Not that you shaved your toe hair she does too but how notices things like that!"

Alice bit her lip. Thinking,

_Hmmm he looks really good with his shirt off and his hair all wet. It's adorable._

Out loud she said,

"Well we have to be very careful."

Jasper smiled.

"No crap. Hey... do you think that..?"

"Rosalie and Emmett like each other?"

Jasper was taken aback.

_This girl is smart._

"Yes. I mean did you see how he offered to take her? Or how they went in to get the football and no football?"

"YES! Aww that's so cute. But weird. They're like not even similar."

"Do you think we're similar?"

"Yes. We both have siblings, who are or should be blonde, *Jasper laughs* we're quiet, smart, and adorable. We're like soul mates."

Jasper walked over to Alice and gave her a hug. Alice and Jasper wanted it to last forever. Finally after what seem like forever they broke apart and got out of the pool. They went inside and got some lemonade. Alice had butterflies and tingly feelings in the places Jasper touched, so everywhere. Jasper had a tingly sensation through-out his body. They smiled as they sipped their ice-cold lemonade. Alice took Jasper by the hand and led him to the couch. Alice put her hand on Jasper's leg.

"So Jasper I was thinking for our first date we could go to this cool place Emmett and I used to go when were little. I don't really like going with Emmett but with you it would be fun."

Jasper was surprised. He wasn't used to having a girl pick where they went. If they did they would pick the mall and make him buy them all this stuff.

"Sure. I will pick you up at 7 tomorrow?"

"I would like that."

Alice said with a smile. She looked at the clock. It has been an hour since those two left.

"I wonder where they are."

Jasper shrugged.

"I dunno. With Rosalie's boobs and junk. Maybe they're making out in his Camaro. She does love a good classic car."

Alice look grossed out. Her best friend and brother making out? Ewwwie! Alice realized the comment about Rose's boobs. She looked down. Rosalie was very blessed in that area she had a 34 D. Alice however even though her mother had huge boobs, Alice had measly 32 Bs. She wanted to ask Jasper's opinion about this she didn't want to be an embarrassment to him.

"Hey Jasper speaking of boobs, how do you feel about them?"

Jasper choked. No one had ever asked him that. He got a little embarrassed by that.

"Well um *clears throat* I don't really care about them. I'm not a pig who only thinks about that stuff. I like any size. And I'm sure that Emmett's not like that either"

He added that quickly. Alice smiled.

Yay! He doesn't care about boobs! That makes me happy!

"Wanna watch a movie till they come back?"

"Sure."

Jasper stretched out while Alice got up.

"Let's see we got '17 again' 'Tangled' 'Monsters vs. Aliens' and then a bunch of other movies."

Jasper thought. '17 Again' was love story. Perfect.

"'17 Again'. It's funny."

Alice bent down and got the movie and put it in. She got all snuggled up next to Jasper as the opening credits rolled. Jasper put his arm around her. Around half way they heard the Camaro pull up. Jasper jumped startling the dozing Alice. Bleary eyed she looked around.

"Wha-What happened?"

Jasper smoothed her hair down.

"The Camaro is back."

Alice jumped up and started to rushing around trying to look un-sleepy.

"O my gosh were still in our bathing suits!"

Jasper looked down.

"oops."

Alice pulled Jasper by the hand

"Come on! We have to get dressed and look not dating!"

Jasper laughed.

"Yes ma'am!"

Alice dragged Jasper upstairs. Alice tripped and Jasper fell on her on the second floor. Alice started to giggle and Jasper started to laugh.

"We're so clumsy"

Alice started to untangle herself, when she did she began to walk but Jasper's foot was there and she feel again. Jasper laughed.

"You're as bad as Rose."

Jasper got up and helped Alice up. He pulled her close. Alice looked up

OMG OMG OMG OMG WE'RE GOING TO KISS!

Jasper kissed her forehead.

"There all better."

Alice touched her forehead. It hurt. She had a bruise. Super.

"I have bruise. Emmett will think it's a hickey."

Alice said with a laugh. Jasper smiled.

"Maybe after our date we can get to that stuff."

Alice laughed and hit Jasper on the arm.

"Ow! Call the ambulance! I'm wounded!"

Alice laughed.

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

Jasper fell to the ground. Holding his arm.

"I'm dying! Dying! Please help me!"

Alice rolled her eyes. She kissed his arm. Jasper jumped up.

"I'm cured! You're an angel!"

Alice smiled.

_He called me an angel! I'm going to die!_


	4. Chapter 4

By Emmett's Car

Rosalie looked in amazement. She'd only seen these in magazine or car shows. Never up close. There she was, a cherry red 1967 Camaro.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Where did you get this? I've never seen anyone with one of these that I know!"

Rosalie squealed and jumped up and down. She loved cars. She took mechanics at school sure she was the only girl but that made it more fun. Emmett looked at her smiling dis-believing.

_Okay, is this a dream? Here's this girl, smoking body, funny, great personality AND she knows cars? Where has she been all my life? I wonder if she can play Call of Duty…. That would be the best! I am dating the best girl ever!_

"Oh you know cars? That's cool."

Emmett opened the door for Rosalie.

"Yep oh hang on."

Rosalie ran inside. Inside she had to calm herself down.

_Calm down. Yes he may be hot, funny, nice to me and have a kick ass car but just because he's all that and a bag of chips. He's older and I need to be chill._

Rosalie got to Alice's room with her clothes and changed. She went back out to the car.

"Sorry I didn't want to ruin the seats with my chlorine butt."

Emmett laughed

"True hang on."

He ran to the clothes line and quick changed behind a bush. He came back out.

"Alright, I'm back."

Rosalie was already in the car. Emmett got in and the pulled out on to the street.

"So Rose, how do you know so much about cars?"

"Well my dad took me to car shows and I've just took to them ever since. Okay, my turn, Where in the hell did you get this car?"

Emmett laughed. He loved this girl. So open and funny and cool.

"Well I got it from a guy. He gave it to his son but the son wasn't interested because he's not interested. So he gave it to me."

Rosalie gasped.

"Who wouldn't want this car?"

"No clue."

They got Rosalie and Jasper's house. Emmett got out and opened the door for Rose.

"My, My how gentlemanly of you.

Rosalie said in a stupid southern accent.

"Hey Emmett you can come inside I'll be a little."

"Okay."

Emmett followed Rosalie up the stairs into her house. A little bichon frise came running barking at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Oh! Falcor! I was so worried! I'm going to feed you right now! Emmett you can make yourself at home. If you need anything just ask."

"Okay. But I'll just stay here."

"Um okay but you'll be here for a while."

"Why? All you do is feed him."

"Her. And no I gotta give her the vitamins she needs with her food, then brush her teeth then brush her fur, and take her for a walk. Then I'm done."

Emmett looked impressed

Jeez that dog is lucky. I don't even do that for myself"

"Oh. Wow. No wonder Jasper hates feeding your dog."

Rosalie laughed. Everyone hates feeding her dog that's why she can't leave her anywhere.

"Yeah, everyone does. So there's carrots or cucumbers or chips over there if you're hungry."

Rosalie pointed to the kitchen. Emmett shrugged. He wasn't really hungry. Falcor went over to him and licked his leg.

"Aw Falcor likes you!"

Rosalie smiled. This must be a good sign. Falcor only likes her. Emmett bent down and petted the dog. It was ridiculously soft. Rosalie picked up Falcor's bowl and put food in it. It was the best food out there you know, the refrigerated kind. Falcor smelled the food and ran to it. She started eating. Emmett stood up. And walked around the island and took Rosalie's hand and led her to the couch. They sat down still holding hands. Emmett cleared his throat.

"So since were going out, do want to go on a date? I know a fun place we could go."

Rosalie had butterflies.

"Sure. But Jasper or Alice won't see us right?"

"No. Alice doesn't really like where were going."

"Oh alright."

Rosalie smiled and looked behind her. Falcor was done eating. She got up fingers lingering with Emmett's as long as possible. She took out the vitamins and gave them to her. She munched them up. Rosalie took out the toothbrush and opened Falcor's mouth and brushed her teeth. Then brushed her fur and trimmed her nails then got her leash.

"Heyy Emmett wanna come with?"

"Sure."

Emmett went to put on his shoes but Rosalie just walked out with no shoes. Not wanting to be wimpy he walked out too. He had to jog to catch up with her. Falcor was dragging Rose. Emmett thought it was funny that a five pound dog could drag her. After Falcor did her business Rosalie put her inside Emmett opened the door, closed it and got in the driver's side. Emmett turned the radio on. "2nd Sucks" came on. Rosalie started dancing Emmett watched her dance backing out of the drive way. It was cute. Emmett had the urge to pull the car over and kiss Rosalie but they had to get back to the house so he kept driving. "If I Leave" came on. Rosalie squealed.

"This is my favorite song!"

"Me too!"

"Aw we have so much in common!"

Rosalie started to sing. Emmett almost crashed.

_Her voice is beautiful! I love this girl. Should I tell her? I don't want to be forward. I'll save it for the date_.

The song ended. Rosalie looked at Emmett.

_Oh I hope I sang okay. Ooh I knew I shouldn't have. I just feel so comfortable with him. Hmm I wonder when our date is I forgot to ask._

"Hey Emmett, When's our date?"

"Oh yeah… um tomorrow I'll pick you up at seven? Is that okay?"

"Sure."

They got to Emmett and Alice's house. Rosalie felt sad. She wanted to stay in the car with Emmett. Emmett stretched and put his arm around her. Rosalie smiled. This move was so old but it was still cute. Emmett looked over at Rosalie staring into her eyes.

"So pretty lady, you come here often?"

Rosalie laughed and snorted. She gasped and blushed profusely.

I can't believe I just snorted! I'm so embarrassed!

Emmett started to laugh.

"Hey, its okay it's cute that you snort"

Emmett looked at his phone.

"Oh shit. We should get in there. It's been like over an hour"

Emmett got out and opened Rosalie's door and she got out and kissed his cheek. It burned where she kissed. With a coy smile and soft voice she told him,

"Thanks for the ride mister."

She walked away slowly. Emmett looked on frozen to the spot.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett was still in shock by the time when Rose got to the door.

"You coming?"

Rosalie looked back and saw Emmett touching his face where she kissed him. When she called to him he jumped and ran to her and opened the door for her bowed and took off an imaginary top hat.

"After you."

"Why thank you, you kind gentleman."

Rosalie laughed with a southern accent.

Alice looked down form the upstairs hallway. She was dressed. Smiling still from being called an angel she slid down the banister.

"Hey you two! Where have you been?"

"Falcor had tummy trouble and I had to take care of it."

Rosalie said. Emmett glanced at her.

_Alice is going to catch her lie; she has a lie built-in lie detector in her butt! We're screwed!_

Alice rolled her eyes. She never met a more spoiled dog than Falcor. If Rosalie had a job, that dog would have its own car! Well, after Rose bought her own of course. She still has her learners permit and can take apart a car and put it back together better than most mechanics around here.

"Ugh! That dog is so spoiled they should give you a show on TLC."

Rosalie and Emmett both laughed. Inside Emmett breathed a sigh of relief.

_Either Rose is an insanely crazy good liar, or I'm just a bad liar.. She just must be really good. The only thing I'm bad at is singing._

Jasper decided to come down at that moment.

"Jeez Jasper! What were you doing up there? Looking at my sister's underwear?"

Rose giggled and Alice blushed.

"No. In fact I was looking at how much porn you have saved on your computer."

The three of them laughed and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you told me what you were into so I found that for you."

Jasper rolled his eyes. This was getting nowhere.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

The two boys shook and the girls clapped.

"Aww look Alice. The two girls kissed and made up."

"Aww so cute."

The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Wanna go little sis?"

Emmett asked Alice.

"Sure big sis."

She said with a smile.

Jasper and Rosalie "oooohhhed"

Emmett charged at Alice and tackled her.

A high pitched scream came from Alice when Emmett tackled her. Emmett jumped up.

_Shit! I'm going to be in soooo much trouble when my parents get back form Cabo! I killed her!_

Alice rolled around in pain for two seconds then, she started to laugh and kicked the back of Emmett's knees and he fell to the ground and Alice sat on his chest.

"I win big sis."

Rosalie and Jasper started to clap. Jasper started to laugh.

_This girl is cunning. Hot._

Jasper bent down to help Alice up. She jumped up. Grumbling Emmett stood to his feet.

"That's cheating."

"Oh, you're just jealous I beat you."

Alice said. Emmett went to the cupboard and got a glass for some water that he got from the tap.

"You want some Jasper?"

"Nah, I'm good."

The grandfather clock in the living room chimed 6 o'clock.

"Aw shit! Is that the time? Rose we got to go!"

Rosalie looked around since Alice's head was in the fridge and Jasper was looking at the clock her and Emmett were staring at each other Rosalie with a sexy undertone.

"Why? I like watching girl fights!"

Emmett raised his eyebrows in a "really? Was that necessary?" way. Alice took out some bagged salad out.

"Why? You can have food here."

Jasper smiled at the thought. Dinner with Alice. And Rosalie and Emmett.

"Well don't you want to eat with your parents?"

Alice laughed. Emmett didn't tell him that our parents were away for two weeks. Come to think of it she didn't tell Rose either.

"Well we'd starve to death before then. They went away to Cabo for two weeks yesterday."

She explained after she saw Rosalie cock her head to the side like she does when she's confused. Rosalie squealed.

"OURS TOO! Can I spend the night? We could stay up all night and we wouldn't get in trouble!"

Alice laughed. Rosalie got excited over silly things.

"You have to ask the one in charge."

She pointed at Emmett. He had two pringles in his mouth like a duck bill. He quacked.

"Why they put him in charge, no idea."

Rosalie laughed. She went over to Emmett.

"Please sir; can I please say the night?"

Emmett looked down over his duck bill at her.

_Yes! Rosalie spending the night? I just hope we can be secretive around Alice. Should I have Jasper stay too? Then he would be able to keep in check._

"Sure, As long as it's okay with Jasper and if he wants to stay too he can."

Rosalie jumped up and down. She went over to Jasper.

"Please sir; can I please say the night? And Emmett said you could too if you want."

Jasper sighed. Her sister was so weird. But he was attracted to the idea of staying so he could hang out with Alice when Rosalie fell asleep she always complains how she's the first to sleep.

"Sure I'll stay too. But we should get stuff I don't want to sleep naked or in my bathing suit. Or go home in either."

"YAY! I'll come with so I can get some stuff too!"

She went to the kitchen to tell Alice. She told Alice and Alice was happy for two reasons. One for Rosalie staying and two for Jasper staying over too. Emmett was still in the kitchen and his heart leapt with happiness.

_Maybe we could have our first kiss tonight…_

Rosalie went to the car where jasper was already waiting. She got in his less impressive car. She turned to Jasper.

"What do you think of Alice?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper almost lost control of the car.

"Why?"

Rosalie slapped his arm playfully

"I'm not stupid. I may be blonde but I'm not stupid. I saw the way you were looking at her. You like her."

"I do not! She's WAY too young for me. Besides that'd be way too weird. I was just looking around."

Rosalie looked away.

_Good. That'd be gross I mean ew! My brother is so awkward sometimes it's unbearable._

"Okay just checking cause it'd be gross."

The rest of the ride passed in silenced both lost in thoughts of what happened today.

They got to the house and right away Falcor started to bark. Rose ran to the house to scold Falcor for barking. In their cul-de-sac barking was strictly prohibited. And so was sun bathing on your roof as Rose learned because it gave little kids the wrong idea. After that incident she called cul-de-sacs "Cul-de-sucks". She sprayed Falcor with water then went upstairs to get stuff. She debated on whether to bring her purple Comfy PJs from Aero or her navy blue Sexy-Comfy PJs from Pink that said "Play Ball" on the butt for Baseball. She decided on Sexy-Comfy since Emmett played baseball with Jasper. That's how they met. She also brought all her toiletries and her new clothes from American Eagle. She went downstairs to refill Falcor's water, take her for quick walk and set her timed food thing for her breakfast. She put some popcorn bags in her bag for good measure too.

Jasper went upstairs shortly after Rose did. He decided to bring PJ pants and "forget a shirt" and some other clothes for the next day. Then he went down the hall to the bathroom and heard Rosalie debating PJs. He rolled his eyes. He could never understand why girls needed so much clothing. After the bathroom Rosalie walked by to the bathroom where she gathered all her stuff and walked back to her room. Jasper went back in for his toothbrush. He went to his room to get something for all his stuff. When he found a sports bag he put his stuff in it. Jasper went downstairs and saw Rosalie's bag stuffed to the brim with junk. He sat down and watched TV. Rosalie came in to the room.

"I'm ready. Is that all you're bringing?"

She eyed his bag disbelieving someone needed so little for a sleep over. Japer looked down at his bag and then at hers.

"Yes, I unlike you, are a normal human being and don't need to bring enough stuff for a nuclear bombing."

Rosalie stuck out her tongue and walked to his car shutting the door with a slam.

"Don't slam the door! You'll get in trouble!"

"Fuck you!"

Jasper smiled and walked out the side door in the living room connecting to the garage. They weren't really supposed to use that door, but when their parents weren't there Rose and Jasper always did.


	7. Chapter 7

At Alice and Emmett's House

Rosalie bounced out of the room and Alice turned to the fridge to fix the dinner. She thought to herself;

_If Emmett and Rose liked each other it'd be like a double date!_

She laughed at that idea. Emmett and Rose have barely spoken to each other and Rose isn't that fond of smelly things and Emmett was definitely smelly. Especially his kind of Axe he insisted on spraying everywhere. She hated that certain smell of Axe. Alice got out the eggs. She planned on a Caesar salad with deviled eggs. Something simple she could make quickly. Emmett grimaced at the sight of the eggs. He only like deviled eggs.

"Why do you have those out?"

"I'm making salad with deviled eggs."

"Yay. I love deviled eggs!"

"I know that's why I'm making it."

Emmett went up to his room. He looked around. It was really messy; boxers, shirts, video games, movies and used up Axe cans were everywhere. He decided to clean up a little. He had the Wii and Xbox in his room and Rose and Alice might want to use it they sometimes did but he was never home, so Alice always texted for permission. He put all the boxers and shirts in the hamper, which was already full, put the movies and games in the cabinet and lined up the Axe cans on his dresser. It was considerably cleaner but his bed was un-made. Oh well. He didn't want Rose to think he was clean freak.

Downstairs Alice was done with the salad had some spare time while waiting for the eggs to boil so she did some laundry so if for some reason Emmett did laundry he wouldn't see her bras or underwear. Especially the thong she got with Rose for a dare since a straight male associate was working the register. Why he was allowed to work was beyond her but it was hilarious. She thought back to that day;

_Rosalie is gifted and needs a 34 D so the guy practically died when he saw it. He saw mine and I'm not as gifted but Average with a 36 B. So he watched our boobs and rung us up wrong not looking at what he was doing and fumbling. It was awesome._

She put all her underwear in the washer and went back to the stove the eggs were ready to "devil" so she "deviled" the eggs, then checked on her wash. It was done so she put it in the dryer but not her bras, the elastic gets ruined so she hung them up _Emmett_ can just deal with it.

As she left the laundry room, Emmett came down with his hamper clothes falling everywhere.

"Is the washer open?"

"Yes. By the way, here."

She picked up a shirt and put it in his hamper.

"Thanks."

Emmett walked into the laundry room. He saw ten bras just hanging on the rack.

_Delicious. Alice's bras are just out in the open. I bet Rose doesn't do that._

He made careful sure he didn't touch them. Emmett loaded about half of his stuff in the washer, the rest, didn't fit. He added soap and junk and turned it on. He walked out of the room and he heard a knock on the door. The sleep over had officially begun.


	8. Chapter 8

After their dinner, Alice and Emmett cleared the table and Rose and Jasper followed them inside. Alice put all the dishes in the sink and Emmett put the food and dressing in the fridge. Alice wanted to do stuff with Rose but they had dishes so she asked Emmett to do them but of course this was his answer,

"Nah, I don't think so.."

"Emmett please? I made dinner."

Alice whined. Emmett rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Go play with your friend. Me and Jasper will clean up the dishes."

Jasper looked up from playing with his fingernails.

"Wait what?"

Emmett laughed and hit his back.

"Come on, it won't be that hard."

Jasper sighed and got up to help with the dishes. Alice smiled she got her way.

"Yay! Thank you!"

She went around the island and hugged Emmett. She thought about hugging Jasper but decided against it.

Rose and Alice went up to Alice's room.

Up in her room the girls talked about all sorts of random things like school next week (it was a random week off) Stupid movies, Build a bear, and the weather while they sat on Alice's bed. Downstairs, the boys talked about more interesting topics. Emmett got out the soap and Jasper turned the water on.

"So Emmett what happened during dinner?"

"Oh um, I guess I accidently touched Rose's feet."

Jasper winced. He knew how bad that could be. Besides the Barbie incident, He got kicked on other time in the balls. That was when they were in their old house with the pool before they moved into their cul-de-sac. Rose was six, he was seven. They were playing Sharks and Minnows or something and he went under water, flipped over and tugged on her foot. They reaction was instant, her foot kicked down connecting with his balls and he almost drowned. Rosalie had dive under and get him. She apologized over and over and even cried, fearing her brother would die. Jasper never touched her since.

Emmett was washing a knife and Jasper was drying a dish when it happened. The sky turned pitch black with clouds and the windows were spattered with rain, when a scream cut the air. Emmett practically dropped the knife. There was a pounding sown the stairs.

"I TOLD YOU!"

Rosalie came into the kitchen and started doing her 'I told you so' dance. Jasper stared at the window.

"What? It was just sunny..?"

A flash of lightning lit up the sky. Rosalie started to dance some more. Emmett watched her dance.

_She's so random! But she was right about the rain... that's pretty cool. I guess. I like her dance. _

A clap of thunder shook the house. Rosalie squeaked. She hated thunderstorms. Jasper grimaced. Rosalie hated thunderstorms. She freaks out every time. Ever since the one time during a storm lightning hit a tree in their yard and a branch hit the garage. Nothing happened to their stuff, but it was scary for her. Jasper went to the living room for a blanket and came back and found Emmett comforting Rose. He was hugging her rubbing her back.

"Shhh, its okay."

Jasper smiled. It was nice Emmett was being nice to Rose. Alice came downstairs. Jasper came in the kitchen with the blanket.

"Hey Rose?"

She looked around and jumped apart from Emmett. She wiped some tears from her face.

"Yeah?"

"I brought this for you."

Jasper held out the blanket. Rose loved to be wrapped in a blanket during a storm it made her safe. Rose took the blanket and wrapped herself up. Jasper smiled.

"Good now you're safe."

Rose smiled. She was sort of embarrassed she was being so wimpy in front of Emmett but oh well. She was scared and she loved that he held her. She saw Alice come in. Alice saw Rose in a blanket and smiled. She knew how scared Rose was thunderstorms. That's why after she went pee and heard the storm she came downstairs. Alice went over to Rose and ruffled her hair.

"Awww look who looks like a marshmallow! You!"

She squeezed Rosalie. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks."

They went into the living room to watch a movie to help Rose's nerves. They decided on Blades of Glory, a comedy to soothe Rose's nerves. The girls sat in the middle Alice next to Jasper Rose next to Emmett. Every time there was thunder Rosalie cuddled closer to Emmett. Alice got up and went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. Jasper went to get a drink, leaving Rose and Emmett in the living room with the movie paused. Emmett put his arm around Rose and pulled her close.

"It's okay, I'm here no scary storm will get you."

Rose smiled and moved closer to Emmett resting her head on his chest. Emmett rubbed her hair. All of a sudden, lightning flashed and the power went out. Rose whimpered and Jasper came into the room.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She called back. Her brother was so protective sometimes. Jasper went into the kitchen to check on Alice, She was looking for candles.

"Goddamn candles! Where the hell are you?"

She clattered around in the drawers looking for candles. She found some long candles. She turned the gas stove and lit one of the candles. She jumped when she saw Jasper standing there.

"Shit! You scared me!"

Jasper laughed.

"Sorry. I was making sure my love is okay."

Alice blushed deeply.

_I'm his love? AHHHHH! Happy dance!_

"Thanks."

She gave him a candle and lit it.

"How's Rose?"

"She's good. Your brother is being nice to her."

"Yeah, he's a good brother."

Alice lit the other two candles and they walked to the couch. Emmett looked over and nudged Rose. Rose moved over a little, away from Emmett. Alice and Jasper sat down. Jasper next to Rose this time. Rose leaned on Jasper.

"Hey, Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Is my tongue cold?"

She licked his face and laughed.

"UGH GROSS!"

He wiped his face. Emmett laughed and high fived Rose.

"Oh yea well how about this?"

He tackled Rose, sat on her chest and licked her face.

Rosalie shrieked.

"I'm dying! I'm dying!"

Alice looked at Emmett.

"Good thing we don't do that right?"

"Right."

Rosalie shrieked again. The lights came on again. They all looked around. Rosalie pushed Jasper off.

"I'm magic!"

She got up and danced again.

"In your face! I'm Magic!"

Then, the power went out again.

Jasper laughed.

"HA! The power doesn't like your dancing!"

"Well maybe it doesn't like your face!"

Alice came over

"Now, now you two break it up."

Rose sat down.

"I'm bored.'

She flopped her head in Emmett's lap. She realized where her head was and sat up.

"Can we go play something like the Xbox?"

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"The power is out."

Alice remembered something.

"Emmett! I just remembered! Mom and dad bought a generator! They said it could only run one room! We could use it in your room!"

"OH Yeah! Dad showed me how to hook it up! Here I need help though."

Everyone followed Emmett to the garage. Jasper helped Emmett move it closer to the fuse box. Rosalie and Alice watched them. They hooked it up. Rosalie turned the button on.

"Look! I helped! Unlike Alice."

Alice rolled her eyes. Jasper did too.

"Thanks Rose."

They went back in the house, went to Emmett's room and turned on the light. It came on and everyone was happy. Rosalie looked at Emmett's bed.

"Ugh it's so messy."

She took off the comforter and there was a big red spot on the sheet.

"Alice! Look!"

She showed the spot to Alice. She started to laugh and laugh and laugh.

"Hey Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

He walked over to where they were. His face grew red.

"We need to talk. Now, every month a girl will find blood in her underwear."

Emmett covered his ears.

"PLEASE STOP TALKING!"

Rosalie laughed. She left the room and came back with a box of tampons.

"Here, these are supposed to work well."

Alice laughed so hard she cried. Emmett's face grew red.

"Okay I was eating pizza in bed and I spilled some. Okay?"

"Sure."

Jasper walked in. He had to pee.

Emmett turned around.

"Jasper! Your sister is harassing me!"

"Rose. Stop harassing Emmett."

She stuck her tongue out and opened a drawer. It was his underwear drawer. It was filled with Hollister boxers. Rosalie put the tampons next to a blue striped pair.

"Just in case."

She shut the drawer. Emmett felt embarrassed that Rose saw his underwear. His none of his other girlfriend's saw his underwear. Unlike all the other juniors, he and Jasper were virgins. Alice turned the Xbox on.

"Let's play that cool dance game!"

Alice bent down to get the game. Jasper looked at her butt.

_That's a cute butt. Not too big not too small. Shaped like an apple. Cute like her face. Well not looking like her face but it's cute like her face._

Alice put the disk in and turned the TV on. She was jealous. He had a 42 inch flat screen and she had a 22 inch. Rosalie finished making the bed with clean sheets and sat down. Emmett sat down next to her and Jasper sat on the other side of her. Emmett noticed how short Rosalie was next to him and Jasper.

_She's short. Not Alice short. No one's that short and a sophomore. But she's a cute short. I wish Jasper and Alice weren't here. I really want to just talk to her and stuff. I want to maybe even kiss her. _

The game started up. Music was playing. Rosalie jumped up and puled Emmett and Jasper to their feet.

"Come on let's play!"

Rose loved this game. She was epic at this game, even if she didn't even own it. Emmett and Jasper got up reluctantly. Jasper sucked at this game. Emmett was okay he preferred black ops or halo.

"After this can we play Black Ops?"

Rosalie groaned.

"I don't know how to play that game!"

"How do you not?"

"I dunno."

He walked over to her and held her face.

"Oh you poor, poor deprived child."

Rose licked his hand.

"Ew gross!"

He let go of her face. Not actually minding. Alice started the game smiling.

_They are so obvious that they're in love together._

They played "Evacuate the Dancefloor" and Rosalie kicked their asses.

"Yay I'm a winner!"

Emmett sighed.

"Can we play Black Ops now?"

"Sure."

Alice took out the disk and put Black Ops in. She got out four controllers.

"Wait, I have to pee."

Rose went pee and came back and sat down next to Emmett.

"Show me how to play this game."

"Okay."

He grabbed a controller and showed her really quick and they began to play. Rosalie died in the first three seconds. Alice died next, then Jasper. Emmett won the game. Rosalie got up.

"I'm going to put my PJs on. Alice come with me."

Alice followed her out. They went to Alice's room. Rosalie took out her PJs and started to undress when,

"Wait! The doors open!"

Alice went over and shut the door.

"Thanks. I wouldn't Emmett or Jasper walking in on us. That'd be awkward."

"Yeah."

Alice said nervously remembering earlier when Jasper had done just that. When Alice saw Rose's PJs she laughed.

"Nice Pajamas."

Rose looked down. She smiled. It was her Sexy-Comfy PJs. Alice had on pink shorts with a yellow tank top.

"Thank you."

They went to Emmett's room. The boys changed too. Emmett had Blue pants on and Jasper had green pants on. Rosalie saw Emmett's nicely sculpted, tanned chest.

_My oh my that boy is sexy! With his nice six pack and muscular arms. I didn't notice before because of his long sleeved shirt. I hope I look okay. _

Rosalie tugged at her shorts nervously. Alice came in behind her. She stopped short noticing Jasper and his six pack.

_He's not as ripped as Emmett but that's good I don't want that. It'd remind me too much of my brother I'd feel like I was kissing my brother when I kiss Jasper and that would be weird._

Emmett and Jasper didn't notice the two girls. They sat down.

"What takes them so long?"

"No idea."

Rosalie cleared her throat. The boys jumped.

"For your information we take so long because we can."

Alice and Rose sat down on the carpet. Emmett looked at Rosalie's PJs.

_I like those. I wonder if she brought them because she knew we played baseball. I love the shorts. They're funny. I love the whole outfit. _

Jasper saw Alice's PJs and thought pretty much the same thing. Rosalie became bored.

"Let's play a game."

Alice looked at her.

"Like what?"

"Umm Imaginiff?"

"Sure!"

Rosalie went to the game closet in the hall.

"I have to go use the restroom."

Emmett went out to the hallway. He spotted Rosalie on her tiptoes reaching for the game. He went behind her, reached up and got the game for her. She spun around. They were chest to chest. Emmett brought the game down gave held it out.

"Here you go."

She looked up at him and got really close. Kissing close. She moved her hair, looked in his eyes.

"Thank you."

Emmett could feel her energy and count her eyelashes from how close she was. He looked into her eyes. He longed to kiss her, hold her in his arms, wanting her.

"Anytime."

Rosalie got off her toes. She took the game. She walked to bedroom and he walked to the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie wanted to kiss him so bad but she was frightened. She never felt this way about any boy she's ever met. It was scary to her, this feeling. She walked into Emmett's room.

"Oh good you found the game."

Alice looked at her best friend. Rosalie nodded. She sat down and opened the game and began setting up. Emmett came back in the room. While in the bathroom, Emmett thought about Rosalie and the way she looked in the hallway. She looked so beautiful, so real. He sat down next to Rose. He took the black piece. Rose wrote all their names and a few others names around the board. They began to play. And a hour later, Jasper won the game by a landslide. Alice laid down on the rug. She yawned. Rose looked at her

"Aw someone's tired."

Alice flipped her off. Jasper laughed quietly. Emmett sat on his bed. Rosalie turned to Jasper.

"Staring contest?"

"No. I never win."

"Please?"

"Fine. I'll count off. 1, 2, 3."

Rosalie stared at Jasper and him back at her. After five minutes Jasper blinked.

"WOO HOO I WIN!"

"SHUT UP IM SLEEPING!"

Alice yelled at Rose and punched her. Rose went to go punch her but thought better of it. Jasper sighed and looked at the clock. It was 3:45. He laid down on Emmett's beanbag chair. Rose got up and moved to Emmett's bed. She sat next to him. Jasper and Alice fell asleep. Rosalie slid her hand into his. He looked at her startled.

"Don't worry they're sleeping."

Emmett moved in closer. He looked down Rose. All of a sudden a loud clap of thunder shook the house. Rosalie whimpered and Emmett pulled her close and rubbed her hair. Rosalie burrowed deeper in to his chest as the thunder continued. The lights in Emmett's room went off suddenly. Rosalie whimpered again.

"Shit. The generator ran out of gas. I have to go give it more."

"I'm coming with you."

They walked down stairs in the dark, the only light coming from the lightning. After they filled the generator they walked back upstairs. In Emmett's room Emmett laid down on his bed. Rosalie snuggled next to him. Emmett wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer. Rose wrapped her feet around his. Rosalie rolled over and looked at him.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be okay if we lit a few candles and turned off the lights?"

"Sure."

Emmett got up lit the candles they brought from upstairs. He turned off the lights. The light danced across Rosalie's face, giving it a sexy glow. Rosalie admired the light on Emmett's chest. She wanted to reach out and just kiss it and never let go. Emmett laid back down Rosalie wrapped her legs around his and he wrapped his arms around her. Rosalie took her fingers and traced his chest with a light as air touch. Emmett felt electricity pulse through him at her touch. Rosalie kissed his chest.

"I love you."

Rosalie's words were barely audible over the thunder. Emmett looked Rosalie. Her face looked nervous from the thunder. His heart warmed at her words.

"I love you too."

Emmett kissed Rosalie. It was a passionate kiss. Rosalie melted into Emmett and the kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**[Awwww wasn't Chapter 9 cute? I thought it was! I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! I have a plan for this chapter Its going to be another cliff hanger!]**

They broke apart after what seemed forever. Lightning could've struck them and that still wouldn't compare to the buzz Rosalie had after her first ever kiss. She was always embarrassed to admit it but she was a kiss virgin before that. First of all she was a sophomore; most everybody had their first kiss in eighth grade! Alice had hers is ninth grade! To a boy named Jack. Jaspers was to a girl named Maria Santiago. Second, she was beautiful and all her boyfriends had thought she was a whore so they tried to kiss her or other things. She dumped them soon after. Emmett's first kiss was in ninth grade like her sister. It was with the head cheerleader Stephanie. They dated for weeks and Emmett decided it was time. Now that he thought about it in this dark, candle-lit room next to this amazing girl, that first kiss was nothing compared to this one.

Rosalie looked at Emmett.

_Okay we had our first kiss between us and mine first ever. I should tell him that. Especially Now that we're somewhat serious_

"Hey Emmett?"

Her words came out breathless excited. His words came out in a sultry bass that Rosalie's hair stand on end. Emmett was trying to keep calm, that kiss was nothing he ever felt.

"Yes?"

"That was my first kiss ever."

Emmett was shocked. He sat up, disturbing Rosalie's resting place. Rosalie was scared.

_Ugh! I never should've told him! He must think I'm a freak! He's going to tell all his friends about the Sophmore Freak who never kissed before! Before school next week everyone will know about Rosalie; The Freak who never got Kissed! _

Emmett saw the fear flash on Rosalie's face in the candle light.

_Shit! She must think I'm mad at her or something! That was her first kiss? Can this girl do everything perfectly? I wish I waited for Rose to come along for my first kiss… I should say something or she might cry.._

Just as he thought about Rosalie crying, she did. Small tears ran down her face in hot embarrassment. Emmett crawled a few inches to her. She sprang up off the bed.

"Don't touch me. I'm a freak. A sophomore who's never been kissed."

The tears started to come down harder and Emmett heard small sniffling and saw her face soaked with tears. His voice was soft, comforting.

"You're not a freak. It's wonderful you could do that. I feel honored to be the one to give such a beautiful girl's first kiss."

Rose gave a small smile. She wiped her face.

"Come back to the bed my love, I miss you."

Emmett held his hand out. Rosalie took it and sat back on the bed criss-cross. Emmett wrapped his arms around her, his face in her hair. She smelled beautiful. Rosalie looked at across the room. Alice and Jasper moved closer to each other while they were sleeping. Rose smiled. She returned her gaze to boy next to her.

"Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"How can they still be sleeping?"

Emmett laughed.

"No idea. Something very important has happened. A beautiful girl's had her first kiss."

Rosalie blushed and hugged Emmett.

"Thank you."

Her hair tickled Emmett's bare chest. Emmett hugged her back.

"You're welcome."

Being this close to Emmett gave Rose chills. She felt so vulnerable and safe around him, like he could protect her from anything. They were so close to each other Rose could see the faint scar on Emmett shoulder. It was a half a circle.

"What's this from?"

Rose poked the scar and Emmett smiled.

"Alice bit me one time. I was playing with her and we were pretending to vampires. She bit me a little _too_ hard. It bled for a little and it scarred after a few weeks."

Rosalie laughed. She remembered when they both wanted to be vampires. She kissed the scar.

"I know it's a little late but, I kissed it better."

Emmett laughed.

"Just a tad but I still appreciate it."

Rosalie kissed his lips. It was wonderful. Just as wonderful as the first time. Rosalie had adrenaline rush through her. She made a little noise. Emmett tangled his fingers in her hair. She moved into Emmett's lap. They sat there kissing each other in their own little world. Rosalie moved her hands around Emmett's back. She broke the kiss and kissed his neck. Unconsciously, Emmett moaned a little. He wanted Rosalie closer to him, he pulled her in, lifted her chin and started to kiss Rosalie. Her lips opened a little he opened his. He tangled his fingers even more. Rose made a little noise it wasn't a moan, it was more like a squeak. She wrapped her legs around his waist. They were chest to chest now. The light snapped on and a fist broke their kiss.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"


	11. Chapter 11

**[Just letting yinz know, I fixed Chapter 3 so check it out! In this chapter, Jasper speaks his mind after the punch!]**

Jasper's fist connected to the side of Emmett's face and Emmett fell to the side of the bed and causing Rosalie to fall off. Rosalie was dazed slightly and didn't realize what was happening. Emmett was trying to reason with Jasper.

"Jasper! I wasn't raping your sister! She wanted it! She started it! Don't hit me!"

Jasper snorted. Emmett was afraid of him? He didnt understand any of this. He woke up and the lights were off. He looked around and saw Rosalie and Emmett tangled together and Rosalie made a weird noise. And it was obvious they were kissing. He wasn't thinking and he came over turned the light on and punched Emmett and he wanted to again. He drew his hand back about to punch Emmett again.

Rosalie realized what was happening sprang up and grabbed Jasper's arm.

"Jasper! Stop right now!"

Jasper looked at his sister. Her eyes pleaded with him. He lowered his fist. Rosalie let go. They heard a noise. It was Alice.

"Turn the light off! I'm sleeping!"

She rolled over and went back to sleep. Jasper looked from Emmett to Rosalie. He didn't understand any of this. He sat down on the bed.

"I don't understand."

Emmett sat up and moved away a little from Jasper for fear of being hit. There was a mirror by his bed. He grabbed it and looked at his face. There was a bruise beginning to bloom on the side of his throbbing face. He touched it and winced. Rosalie looked at Emmett's face and glared at Jasper.

"I'm going to go get some ice for his face before the bruising gets too bad."

Rosalie walked out of the room. The boys watched her walk out. Jasper sighed.

"She's so pissed at me."

"Yeah that makes two!"

Jasper looked at Emmett. He had put the mirror down and was staring at Jasper. Jasper saw the enormous bruise on his face starting bloom. He shifted guiltily.

"Im sorry I punched you. I overreacted."

"No shit you did! But I understand why. I would've if it was my sister. You were only looking out for her."

"Yeah.."

Jasper felt nervous.

_What if Emmett catches me and Alice? Will he punch me? He's WAY stronger than me. He'll probably break something!_

Rosalie came back in the room with a bag of frozen corn.

"I think us Hales are dangerous to you! First I kick you in the balls and now Jasper punches you!"

They all chuckle a little. Rosalie gives Emmett the corn and he puts it on his face and smiles greatfully.

"Thank you."

Rosalie pecks him on the non bruised cheek.

"Welcome."

Jasper shifts again. He still didn't understand how his little innocent sister could fall for his burly best friend.

"I don't get it."

Rosalie looked at him.

"What don't you get?'

"How you two, you know, fell in love."

Rosalie and Emmett smiled at each other. Emmett answered.

"Well I don't know but who does?"

He laughed and continued

"But to help your confusion, it was today, rather yesterday and that why I wanted to take her to your guys house and everything. We've barely talked before, but it feels like we've known each other forever."

He finished and it was silent. Rosalie hugged him. Then she started to talk.

"Jasper, you're my only brother in the whole wide world. And your approval means the world to me almost as much as mom and dads. Now before me and Emmett become more serious, I need to know, are you okay with this?"

Jasper thought.

_They looked pretty serious already! I think if I didn't punch him they would've done it! Im not really sure on that though Rose is pretty slow going with her boyfriends like she should be. Hmm Emmett and Rose dating… I don't really mind I mean at least Rose is asking and being mature. Unlike me and Alice were still hiding. but they would be too if I didn't wake up… I have no clue. I want Rose to be happy and I know Emmett, he's a good guy. Nice to his girlfriends. And of course I could just knock his block off if he wasn't. _

Jasper nodded his head.

"Rose, I approve."

Rosalie squealed and hugged her brother.

"THANK YOU! OH THANK YOU JASPER!"

Jasper patted her head and laughed.

"You're welcome. Besides if Emmett's mean to you I'll just punch him again."

Emmett laughed this time.

"Don't count on it! I'll be ready next time!"

Rosalie hugged both of them.

"Oh you two! Stop fighting."

Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"Okay."

Rosalie stopped hugging and she sat between her brother and boyfriend. Emmett looked at Rose who returned the gaze knowing what they had to do.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"You can NOT tell Alice about us. It's our job to. You found out on accident. We weren't going to tell anyone until our date to see if it was real. We'll tell her after the date okay? Don't tell a soul about any of this."

Jasper nodded solemnly.

"I promise."

"Thank you."

Rosalie gave Jasper a hug. Jasper could smell Emmett's axe on her clothes.

"Though I do ask of you two not to do what you just did or have sex for a while if that's okay."

Rosalie and Emmett laughed.

"Dude, I may be a junior, but I plan on keeping my virgin status until I'm ready."

Jasper smiled. Emmett's answer was good enough for him.

Alice stirred. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett looked at her, holding their breath. She grunted and rolled over. She snored a little. They all let out a sigh of relief. Jasper yawned and looked at Emmett's clock. It was 4:27.

_Shit, its late. I want some grapes. _

"I'm going to get some grapes."

Jasper got up and left. Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other and laughed. Emmett came closer to her.

"Well I guess I can come over to your house now without worrying."

"Yeah."

"Your brother is being really cool about us going out."

"He's pretty cool. I love having him as a brother. He has never told on me once. So I return that favor. We blame it on Falcor."

Emmett laughed.

"Alice used to tell on me all the time."

Rosalie laughed this time. She stretched trying to get her blood flowing. Her back arched and her toes pointed. Her body tingled and she felt awake. Emmett looked at her. Her blonde hair was cascading down into a puddle on his bed as she stretched. She turned herself and put her head in his lap. He started to pet her hair. She looked at him.

"Are you petting me?"

"Yep. You're my little kitty."

Rosalie laughed.

"."

Emmett laughed. Jasper came in the room and Rosalie sat up and moved away.

"You can lay on him. I don't mind. Your dating. It's fine with me."

Rosalie gave him a grateful smile and laid back down.

"Just don't be giving him any rides to BJs."

"I can't drive."

Jasper slapped his forehead. Emmett yawned. It was 4:36. He leaned back. He was asleep in seconds. Rosalie looked at him.

_Wow. I cant even fall asleep that fast and I sleep like ALL the time_

She kissed Emmett's forehead.

"Goodnight Emmett. Love you."

Rosalie looked at Jasper. Jasper was staring off into space munching on grapes. Rosalie sat up and put a blanket on Emmett. This whole dating thing reminded her of that teeny-bopper song by that one girl "Best Friends Brother" how that girl loves her BFFs sister. Rosalie started to laugh. Jasper snapped out of La La land and looked at her.

"Why are laughing?"  
>Rosalie kept laughing and shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. She finally stopped laughing.<p>

"Sorry, I'm just overly tired."

"I can tell."

Thunder boomed again. Rosalie forgot about the thunder until then. She moved closer to Jasper and he wrapped his arm around her. Rosalie yawned again. Jasper did too. Jasper got up and moved the beanbag closer to the bed and laid down on it. Rosalie took a pillow put it on Emmett's ciss-crossed legs and laid down. Jasper went and turned off the light.

"Good night Rose."

"Good night Jasper. Thank you."

"Welcome."

Jasper laid back down and slept. Rosalie got comfortable on Emmett's legs. Thunder boomed again. Rosalie squeaked, feeling alone. Emmett put his hand on her. Rosalie looked at him. He appeared still asleep. He wasn't and never was.

**[ awww cute right? I like to update every week on Mondays so check back next Monday!]**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Alice awoke first. She looked around. Jasper had moved but was on the floor. Rosalie was on the bean bag chair and Emmett was lying against the wall, mouth open drooling. She looked at the clock. It was 9:06. She got up, went to her room, got some clothes and went to shower. While she was showering Jasper woke next. His back was sore from sleeping on the ground. He had no idea how he got there or how Rose got on the chair. Emmett was still where he was this morning. Alice was gone. He figured she went to check on the power, which came on around 8. He had to pee so he went to the bathroom. The door wasn't locked so he went in. He heard a scream. Once again he had walked in on Alice. This time though she was in the shower that had a clear curtain. Jasper ran out of the room again.

_Why does this keep happening? She must think I'm a pervert!_

Alice was thinking,

_WHY? He must be really stupid or something. I know he's not a perv because he left._

Jasper returned to the room and waited going to explode. Finally, he heard the shower turn off. He went out into the hall. He knocked on the door. No answer so he went in and did his business. He came out and went to Emmett's room. It was slightly messy so he picked up a little and went downstairs. Next to wake was Emmett. He stretched his legs. His knees and back cracked. He looked around, only Rose was in here. She was sleeping, breathing deeply. Somehow she ended up on the beanbag chair. She was on her stomach and her lower back was exposed, there right where her spine ended was a shamrock. Under the shamrock it said "Rub for Good Luck.

"What is it Emmett?"

Jasper was slightly annoyed. Emmett just dragged him away from his toast by his arm with explanation. Emmett wordlessly pointed at Rosalie's tattoo. Jasper looked at it and his mouth dropped open.

_A TATTOO? WHEN DID SHE GET THAT! IM GOING TO KILL HER!_

Emmett thought the tattoo was funny. It was something Rosalie would do. He wondered when she got it. Maybe Alice knew. He went to her room. She was there rubbing lotion on herself.

"Alice? Can I show you something? It's kind of funny."

Alice looked up. She was slightly suspicious. Emmett's funny was often burps and farts.

"Um, sure."

She followed Emmett to his room where Jasper was standing looking at Rosalie mouthing wordlessly. She followed his gaze to Rosalie's back. She saw the tattoo and started to laugh. Emmett began to laugh. Jasper took three strides over to Rosalie and shook her awake.

"Leave me the fuck alone. I'm sleeping bitch."

She told him groggily.

"When did you get that tattoo?"

Rosalie sat up awake now. She didn't want Jasper to see it. She knew he would get mad. She was surprised it lasted this long though, since she went swimming with it yesterday. Granted, she used makeup on it but she expected the makeup to wash off. During the night it probably wore off.

"Last week. Jack did it."

Jack was their cousin. He was 24 and a closet gay. He worked at a good tattoo parlor. Jasper didn't mind him. Rose and he got along good.

"Do mom and Dad know?"

Rosalie looked down guiltily and that gave Jasper his answer.

"They're going to be so pissed."

"They won't be pissed if they don't know."

Jasper closed his mouth. Emmett and Alice were watching this wordlessly. Alice was nervous. She went with Rose to get that tattoo. She completely forgot about it with her mind preoccupied on Jasper. She didn't see it yesterday during swimming. Rose's cousin gave her that for free. He was a nice guy. He also convinced her to get a tattoo. It was also free. They were for practice. He needed to do a certain number of tattoos for training. She got a heart with an E for Emmett, an F for her mom (Florence) and a V for her dad (Vince) in it on her hip. It didn't hurt too badly. Luckily her bottoms covered it yesterday. She wanted no one to see it for a while.

Jasper was about to explode. He couldn't believe his little sister got a tattoo especially one that was so provocative! He looked at Rose. She was looking at Emmett. Emmett was smiling still about the tattoo. Alice could feel the tension.

"So, Breakfast?"

Everyone looked at her.

"No then?"

Jasper wanted to leave and ask Alice about the tattoo.

"I'll have some."

Rosalie was hungry.

"I'll be down for some too."

Emmett looked around. His room was mess.

"I'll be down after I clean a little."

Alice and Jasper left. Rosalie turned around.

"Oh Emmett please don't be mad at my tattoo. I thought it was funny!"

Emmett gave her a hug.

"I don't mind. It's funny. I love it."

Rosalie was so happy. She kissed him.

"Thank you."

Rosalie helped him clean. She made the bed. When she bent down Emmett saw the tattoo again. He smiled. He picked up the game from last night, and put the candles away. They were all done. Emmett went over to Rose. He wrapped his arm around her

"You should probably get down there."

"Okay."

Rosalie walked down stairs. Emmett counted to 100 and then followed.

While Rosalie and Emmett were cleaning, Jasper was venting to Alice about the tattoo.

"Why would she get that!"

"She was trying to help your cousin."

"Still, why didn't she get a flower or butterfly or music note? Why a provocative shamrock?"

"She thought it was funny. You know her she doesn't like to be normal."

"True but-but."

Alice was, sort of speak, cooling the flame of rage in Jasper. His anger about the tattoo had subsided quite a bit around Alice. Alice turned around smiling. She defused the J-Bomb.

"Would you like some pancakes?"

"Can they be chocolate chip?"

"Of course."

She opened a cupboard. The chocolate were all the way at the top of the cupboard. She sighed. She can barely reach the second shelf let alone the fifth one at the top.

"Jasper? I need help."

"With what?"

"The chocolate chips are too high up."

Jasper laughed. He walked over and got the chocolate chips without standing tiptoe. His 6'3" stature came in handy sometimes. Alice sighed. Her 4'10" made her dependent on tall people and she hated it.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Little girl."

Alice punched Jasper on the arm and began mixing pancake batter. Rosalie came downstairs and Emmett came after. Rosalie looked at Jasper. She saw how disappointed he was at her tattoo. She gave him a hug and told him she was sorry. He looked at her.

"Rosalie. I forgive you for the tattoo. I don't mind it. It's funny."

Rosalie smiled at him and gave him another hug. Her phone that was in her bra began to ring scaring them.

"_So self-obsessed with my mascara and mistakes Vanity's like a funeral and everyone is at my wake. Before I run out of air there's more make-up to apply Doll eyes stare into valium colored skies."_

"Ooh! Its mom and dad!"

She pulled her phone out and answered it.

"Hey mom! How's Cabo?"

She waited awhile.

"That's good. Yes, mom Jasper cleaned his room."

Jasper made a face. He forgot to clean his room.

"Did you know the Cullen's are there? Yeah they're in Casa Belichi."

She looked at Alice.

"What room?"

"345"

"Mom, they're in 345."

Rosalie held the phone away while her mom squealed.

"Oh? You're across the hall? Cool. Yes mom. We're behaving. Yes mom I fed Falcor breakfast. Yes mom. Yes mom. Yes mom. Okay bye. Love you."

Rosalie put her phone back. Alice flipped a pancake and it fell on the floor.

"SHIT!"

Jasper and Rose and Emmett laughed.

"Great job sis."

"Shut up."

"Never."

Emmett sat next to Jasper and Rose next to him. Pancake smell began wafting from the pan.

"MMM I'm starved."

Rosalie rubbed her tummy. Jasper got up and got a glass and poured some V8 splash into it. He took a sip. He had a mustache after. Rosalie took a napkin, licked it and wiped it off. In a stupid Jersey accent,

"You got a little schmutz."

"Ew gross Rose!"

He wiped his face. Everyone laughed. There was a knock on the door. Emmett jumped up.

"I'll get it!"

"I'll come with!"

Rose followed him. In the living room, the person knocked again. Emmett bellowed

"COMING!"

Emmett opened the door. It was the mailman.

"Package for Emmett Cullen."

"That's me."

"Sign here."

Emmett signed for the package, thanked the mail man and shut the door. Rosalie looked at the package.

"Ooh what is it?"

"No idea I don't remembered ordering anything."

"Maybe it's a gift."

"Hopefully."

Emmett rubbed Rosalie's butt. Rosalie looked at him

"What was that for?"

"Good luck. I was rubbing the shamrock."

"Shut up and open your box."

Emmett and laughed and opened the box. It was a blow up doll.

**[ Hey yinz! I know it's early but I couldn't contain myself! I have been nominated for the hopeless romantic awards! Go to my bio and there's all the info you need to vote!]**


	13. Chapter 13

**[Hey yinz! You guys are special! You get two chapters this week! Don't forget to vote! It starts today! (7-18)]**

"What the hell?"

Rosalie fell to the ground laughing.

"I knew you had porn but I didn't know you wanted to act it out! You could've just asked me! I probably would say no but I would've liked to be asked!"

Alice and Jasper heard the noise and came out and saw Rosalie on the ground and Emmett holding a box. Jasper looked at Emmett.

"What's that/"

Rosalie answered for him

"A Blow up doll."

"WHAT?"

Alice fell next to Rose laughing. Jasper cracked a smile and then laughed seeing Emmett's disgusted face.

"They have the wrong Emmett Cullen! I swear!"

Alice recovered.

"How many Emmett Cullen's are there?"

"I don't know but it's not mine!"

He looked at shipping address.

"See? It's supposed to be sent to the Emmett Cullen in the next town over!"

Alice, Rose, and Jasper crowded around the box. It was true. Emmett looked at them

"I think I need an apology."

In unison monotone

"I'm sorry Emmett."

"That's better. I should go give this to the guy. I bet he's lonely without it."

They all laughed.

"After breakfast. I worked hard."

Alice told Emmett. With that, they followed her to the kitchen. There was huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Yum! Chocolate!"

Rosalie went over to the pancakes. She put four on her plate and put butter on them and put a whole pancake in her mouth. Alice and Emmett stared at her, Jasper sighed. He knew what was coming. Rosalie ate like a pig when it came to pancakes and she never ate syrup. She hated it. Syrup was too sweet and she thought there were bugs in it from the trees. Jasper sat down and took a pancake from the stack. Alice poked Rose.

"Hey Rose? Want to slow down before you choke?"

Rosalie shook her head and pancake went everywhere. Alice made a mistake after that. She grabbed Rosalie's plate. There was a flash a metal and a shriek. Rosalie had stabbed her with a fork. Alice dropped the plate on the counter again. Alice went to ice her hand and Emmett sat down. Rosalie finished her pancakes. Emmett looked at her.

"Eat enough?"

Rosalie blushed. She remembered she never ate pancakes around them before not even Alice because her mom warned Alice's mom about her pancake eating.

"Sorry. I love pancakes."

"I can tell."

Alice came in with ice and sat down. Emmett gave her some pancakes and gave himself some too. Rosalie took her fork and tried to steal some of Alice's pancakes. Alice slapped her hand.

"NO! You had four already! You'll get all fat!"

Rosalie stuck out her tongue and went to the fridge for juice.

"Where's your orange juice?"

Alice looked at Emmett and he looked down.

"Great job Emmett now Rose is going to pout all because of you."

Rose looked at Emmett.

"Did you drink all the orange juice?"

Alice and Emmett laughed. Rose tilted her head in confusion, so did Jasper. They began to laugh harder. Jasper and Rosalie looked so similar when they did that. It was a blonde Hale thing since their dad, Carlisle did it too. Emmett stopped laughing. He looked at Rose.

"I'm allergic to oranges. Our mother is too so we don't keep orange juice around. We're severely allergic like let's say, Alice peeled an orange. Then I insulted her and she punched me in the mouth. Then I licked my lips where she punched me. BAM! Anaphylactic shock!"

"Oh."

Rosalie made mental note never to order oranges or eat oranges before a date. Emmett finished his pancakes and stood up.

"Who wants to come see the other Emmett?"

All of them wanted to so they all piled in Emmett's car. Jasper up front on the passenger side, Alice behind Jasper and Rose behind Emmett. Rose put one of her feet in Alice's lap. Alice picked it up by the toe and put it down.

"Ew. Gross."

Emmett pulled into a cul-de-sac.

"We're almost there."

The car pulled into a driveway leading up to a big brick house. Jasper looked at the house and whistled.

"That's a nice house. I wonder why a rich man needs a blow up doll."

Emmett unbuckled his seat belt.

"Let's find out shall we?"

"Wait, let us go."

Rose looked at Alice evilly. A plan forming in her head.

**[Oooh! What do YOU think the plan is? PS on voting please vote for JaspersLittleMonster too!]**


	14. Chapter 14

Rosalie and Alice walked to the door and knocked. They were still wearing their pjs when a chubby guy came to the door. He was holding orange juice, which he promptly dropped. He obviously wasn't used to girls at his house. Rosalie giggled.

"Excuse me, sir? This accidently got delivered to my friend's house…"

She held the box out and the man took it with a pasty hand. He looked inside and blushed.

"I'm sorry this isn't mine. I'm the creator of Call of Duty, I don't need that."

At this point Emmett and Jasper were just laughing from what they could see and hear through the window that was open. When they heard that awkward, pasty guy was the creator of their favorite game. They went silent. Emmett looked at Jasper.

"I can't believe that guy shares my name."

He looked the gross Emmett in wonder and the girls looked at each other and Rosalie spoke and the Nasty Emmett looked at her boobs.

"The thingy has your address on it. So isn't this yours?"

NE looked down embarrassed to be caught in his lie. Regular Emmett saw Nasty Emmett looking at Rose, undressing her with his eyes. A ball of jealously filled his chest.

_He may be nasty but I CANT STAND him looking at her like that! His skanasty* face should NOT be looking at her beautiful face. I want to punch him!_

Jasper noticed Emmett's face and looked at the Nasty Emmett he was undressing Rosalie AND Alice. He grew angry and jealous too. Alice looked at Nasty Emmett and noticed it too. Rosalie was too oblivious to notice this she always is. Even when it's obvious like at the mall. Anyway, Alice took the doll out of the box; it was a Miley Cyrus blow-up doll. Rosalie gagged.

"Really? Out of all the busty celebrities you could get you chose Miley?'

Nasty Emmett shrugged.

"Daddy issues turn me on."

Alice and Rosalie shuddered.

"That's gross!"

Nasty Emmett looked at Alice. Alice saw how pale and nasty he was.

"Well ladies, care to join me in breaking in Miley?"

He smiled and shook the box. That was too much; Alice punched Nasty Emmett in the nose.

"Get a life creep!"

With that she walked to the car and Rosalie followed laughing. Emmett and Jasper were laughing at Nasty Emmett who was on the ground crying. Alice flung herself into the car.

"Can we PLEASE go home?"

Emmett patted her leg.

"Of course."

They drove home and jasper looked at Rose because Alice was staring angrily out the window.

"So um what happened?"  
>"Well, he asked us if we wanted to break in Miley with him."<p>

Jasper was confused but Emmett made a face.

"Who's Miley?"

Rose slapped her head.

"He got a Miley Cyrus blow up doll. Daddy issues turn him on."

Jasper started to gag.

"That's….. soooo gross

*- A work created by my sister. Trademarked.

**[I know the creator of COD isn't named Emmett (I googled it) but I just made it that way. Sorry if that offends any COD players reading this]**


	15. Chapter 15

On the car ride home Rosalie reflected on what had happened in the past two days.

_I go to go swimming with the boy of dreams, my brother's friend, I got to ride in a vintage car, I got asked on a date for today in that same car, I got to kiss my love_

Rosalie thought about the kiss when she suddenly realized,

_I HAVE A DATE TODAY!_

Rosalie began to panic slightly. It was noon.

_I have to go back to Alice's get my stuff and go home by then it would be 12:30 or one, most likely one. Then do the Falcor routine then it would be like 1:45, then pick my outfit out for tonight, put the contents of my closet back, vacuum and make my bed so it would be 3:00. Of course I'll be sweaty, and because you should, I have to go shower, then lotion myself , put my clothes on, change and do my make-up like six times probably, put mousse in my hair, blow-dry, and think about how do my hair. Maybe I should do curls…. I haven't done that in a while... or should I go in a curly ponytail? Hmmm that'll be about 5:00. Knowing him, Jasper will bug me. So then it'd be 5:30, because we'll get into an argument, and then do my hair. I should eat an apple with a little orange juice. I really want orange juice. Then it will be 5:45. If I eat I'll have to do some of my make up again cause it'll be messed up, but also I have to brush, floss and mouthwash my teeth. Then quick do my lips again so it'll be 6:15 ish. What time was our date? I'll text Jasper to ask…._

Rosalie texted Jasper;

'Hey ask Emmett when our date is plz? Thnks! :)'

Jasper's phone vibrated. He looked at the message and sighed.

_We're almost back to their house. I can see it! Why can't she ask then?_

He leaned over to Emmett's ear.

"Rose wants to know when your guys' date is."

Emmett was startled. He kind of forgot. He remembered though.

"7."

Jasper gasped a little.

_That's when OUR date is! Well it kinda works out Emmett likes to be early so he'll be at our house at 6:45 and then I'll be free to leave without question._

Jasper texted back

'7'

Emmett pulled in the driveway at that moment.

"Here we are!"

Alice jumped out of the car. The rest got out slower.

"Good. I need a shower after that gross-ness."

She flounced into the house leaving Emmett, Rose and Jasper outside to talk quick. Jasper cleared his throat awkwardly he felt like they needed to talk privately.

"I'm going to go uh, pack up my stuff."

He went in, leaving Emmett and Rose standing by the car. Rosalie blushed.

"I forgot about the time sorry."

Emmett laughed

"That's okay. I still love you."

He hugged her. She kissed his cheek.

"Where are we going by the way?"

"That's a surprise."

"Oh! I LOVE surprises!"

Emmett laughed.

"I thought so."

He kissed her real quick like a peck.

"You should go pack so you can get back soon so you can get ready."

"Okay."

Rosalie and Emmett walked hand in hand to the door. Rosalie got her stuff. Alice was in the room. This was the hard part; giving Alice an excuse for her departure.

"Hey Alice? I have to go take care of Falcor and clean up. So I have to leave."

Alice gave her a hug since she was fully dressed, otherwise it would've been weird.

"Okay bye love you!"

"Love you too see ya soon"

Rosalie walked out the door.

_That was easy I should use Falcor as an excuse more often._

It was also easy because Alice had her own date to prepare for after she did nothing for a while. She didn't need so much time as Rosalie did. Alice's process took less time because she didn't clean or have to put closet back or change her outfit as much.

Jasper was already in his Honda waiting for Rose when Emmett came out and pulled Rose in for a quick goodbye kiss that left her breathless. She weakly waved goodbye as she got into the car. Emmett jogged back inside and Rose watched his butt. Jasper saw her looking at his butt and laughed.

"You're looking at his butt!"

Rosalie got slightly embarrassed and turned red.

"No I wasn't."

Jasper shook his head, let the matter drop and pulled out of the driveway. Rosalie turned the radio on so she could think about Emmett in peace. Jasper heard opening chords of Jeffree Star play so he quick changed it to Country, which he loved, before Rosalie noticed and she didn't. She was still thinking about Emmett when they pulled into their own driveway. She slowly got out of the car, dragging her stuff with her. When she got in the door Falcor came to greet her. She petted her and Jasper was a little ahead of her and asked,

"So does Falcor like Emmett?"

Rosalie looked up snapped out of her daze of Emmett.

"Yeah, she loves him."

Jasper was shocked. Falcor pretty much hated everyone but Rose so it's a good sign that she loves Emmett. Emmett, even though he came over a lot never met Falcor because Rose didn't want her to attack him so she put Falcor in her room until Emmett left.

"That's surprising."

Rosalie smiled. She knew that Jasper knew that Falcor liking another human was special. Falcor whined so Rose got her leash and took her for a walk. On the walk Rose jogged to try and get rid of any pancake fat she picked up. After the walk she Falcor her vitamins and brushed her fur. The time was went upstairs and her room was a MESS. Clothes were EVERYWHERE, the bed was unmade and her hamper was overflowing with dirty clothes. First she replaced all her clean clothes into her closet. It was 2:00 when she finished. Then she made her bed. That took only 15 minutes. Then she took the laundry down. She did three loads before she was done. It was now 3:00 when those clothes got hung up too. Rosalie was sweaty from cleaning and jogging so she took a shower and was singing love songs the whole time, filling the house with tales of romantic proportions. Jasper smiled. He always thought Rose should try out for one of those singing shows or something but she can't sing really in front of big crowds she gets really high and messes up. Rose came out of the shower wrapped in a towel and headed for her room. It was 3:30. There, she picked out an outfit suitable for her mystery date; shorts and a dressy-ish white tank top with earrings and a necklace. She lotioned herself up got dressed and called Jasper in.

"Jasper? Do I look okay?"

"Uhhhh"

Jasper didn't know what to do, his sister never asked him for advice like this before.

_She looks nice I guess. I mean like I would expect a date to look like that, especially on their first. _

"You look good."

Rosalie made a face.

"Jasper. If I wasn't your sister, would you date me? I need to know if I look THAT good."

Jasper studied her. He understood the question. They were close enough it didn't weird him out.

"Lose the necklace, knowing Emmett you're probably going to a place where necklaces would get in the way."

Rosalie took off the neck lace.

"Better?"

Jasper smiled.

"Better."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Jasper left and Rosalie went into the bathroom to do her hair. She moussed and blow dried. Then she debated on pin straight or slightly curled. She decided on slightly curled, it made her look sexy. She laughed at that. Never before has she tried to look sexy. She looked at the time it was 5:30. Hour and a half left. She went downstairs to eat something before like some carrots. She ate like 11 carrots and some milk. She went back upstairs and brushed, flossed, and mouth-washed. It was six. One hour left. Rose started to get nervous.

_I hope Emmett likes what I'm wearing. I hope I don't trip and die walking to his car. _

A million other nervous thoughts danced in her head. Rosalie went up to Jaspers room and knocked. He was lounging on his bed texting Alice, but Rose didn't know that. Only that he was texting.

"Hey Jasper do I still look good?"

Jasper looked at his sister smiling nervously.

_She doesn't have any make-up on, not that she needs it, and she still looks good especially with her hair. How it's slightly curled. It looks sexy… I hope they don't do it…_

"You look great. Now stop asking and finish up. Emmett is always early. Just like Alice."

Rosalie smiled thanked Jasper and left. She went into the bathroom by the time she got done curling her eyelashes and had not even put her mascara on, it was 6:30. Rose takes a while because she washes her face, cleans her ears, and puts primer on before she starts even with her foundation. She got done with her eyes and there was knock on the door. Butterflies danced in Rosalie's stomach. Jasper came by the bathroom.

"I'll get it since you're not ready yet."

"Thank you."

Rosalie smiled. Her brother was always super awesome to her. Usually. Jasper opened the door . There was Emmett. He was wearing dress shorts and a baby blue polo. He had flowers with him. Jasper groaned inwardly, he had to get flowers.

"She'll be down in a sec she has to finish getting ready."

Rosalie heard Emmett's sultry answer.

"Okay I'm early anyways."

Rosalie quick ran to her room and spritzed a little perfume on and got her shoes, her black flip-flops. She ran back in for her purse then headed for the stairs. She got down-stairs and went to the living room where they went off to and cleared her throat. Emmett looked around and stared.

_There's no way this girl is only a sophomore._

**[ Do you think Emmett and Rosalie will have fun on their date? Don't forget to vote please! Website on my bio!]**


	16. Chapter 16

While was Rose was getting ready for her date Alice was too. Alice was thinking of this place that's sort of a grown up Chuck-E-Cheese. It had bowling, games, prizes and a restaurant. She hated going with Emmett because he was SO competitive that she just hated it. She thought that place though, was very fun. She went and vacuumed a little when Rosalie and Jasper left. Jasper did give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug before he left. Emmett came in while she was vacuuming up all the stuff from the sleepover. He was beaming and he _skipped_ upstairs. She stared after him. It was probably overtired-ness and that he found an Emmett who luckily for him, was SUPER gross. She finished vacuuming at 2. She checked on her delicates in the laundry room. They were dry but one, an olive green bra with black lace. Unfortunately that was her favorite and it was lucky, so she put in the dryer on low so it won't be too ruined. She took her delicates, and her other laundry upstairs and put it away. It was 2:30 now.

Alice didn't need as much time as Rosalie because she didn't have as much hair to style and once she found _the _outfit, usually the first; she never needed advice or change. She knew what she wanted to wear and that it looked good. Emmett couldn't help her anyway. Alice looked in her closet for something that was some-what flirty, fun but also practical for having fun. She found a nice periwinkle tank top, a white vest, and pair of white-wash shorts. She remembered about the bowling so she quick texted Jasper to bring socks with him. Alice's aunt owned the place so they got to play for free. Alice texted that to Jasper too just letting him know that he didn't have to bring TOO much money. She put her outfit on her bed and went down to check on her lucky and favorite bra. The dryer dinged as soon as she walked in. The bra was nice and warm. She took it upstairs and saw Emmett in his room pacing. She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey Emmett? You okay?"

Emmett looked around. He was slightly nervous about the date but he didn't want to tell Alice that.

"I'm just a little restless."

He put Call of Duty in the Xbox to make Alice go away.

"Oh, okay."

Alice walked out of Emmett's room. She went down to her room and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She took a sip and took her water upstairs to her room. It was 3:00 so Alice changed into her bathing suit and went to the pool deck and laid on one of the chairs with her water, sunglasses and iPod. In the sun, Alice fell asleep. It was 5:30 when a heavy rock song came on and Alice woke with a start. She looked at the clock and screamed. She had an hour and a half to get ready! She ran inside and knocked into Emmett he was in the hallway carrying a smoothie. It was his famous peanut butter and jelly smoothies. She knocked into him and it went all over her and him. She shrieked and ran upstairs straight into the shower. Emmett groaned. He had to shower too now. He went into his parent's room, past the horrifying drawer he should've never snooped in, into the master bathroom. They weren't supposed to use it, but it's an emergency. He got into the shower. Alice was singing in the shower. Emmett finished showering and went into his room. It was six.

Alice shortly came out after freaking out. She ran to her room, water flying. She dried off, and got dressed and went to the bathroom to blow-dry her hair. It was 6:30. She heard a door close. It was Emmett but she ignored it because she didn't care right now. She brushed her teeth and put her hair in little ringlets. It was 6:45. She did her make-up and went to get her purse and put her socks in her purse too.

_I don't have SHOES!_

Alice ran to her room and looked at her shoe thingy.

_Hmmm flip flops? Flats? Slight heel? Ugh! I don't know! _

She ended up getting flats that were blue. It was 6:55. Alice took her stuff and went downstairs. The clock downstairs chimed seven times and on the seventh chime Jasper knocked on the door. Alice had butterflies as she opened the door. There he was, standing there with a single rose. Jaspers eyes her widened and Alice smiled. He held out the rose.

"For you."

"Thank you my kind sir."

Alice took Jasper's arm and he led her to his car.

**[Hey! I know I said I only update a chapter a week but I couldn't resist! I wanted to put all these up so you could read them! Can you see what's happening? The two couples both need sock for their date? Coincidence? You decide!]**


	17. Chapter 17

"Do I look okay?"

Rosalie looked at Emmett hoping he liked what she was wearing.

"No."

Rose looked at him alarmed. Jasper had left so she would have to hurt him herself or cry until he came back. She felt tears in the back of her eyes.

"You look beautiful."

The tears went away as she went over and punched him lightly.

"You scared me."

Emmett kissed her.

_She smells really good. She looks so amazing. I can't believe I get to date her._

They broke apart and Rose looked at him.

"Can I please know where we're going?"

"No it's a surprise."

Rosalie sighed.

"Go get socks though."

"Okay. Come with me."

Emmett followed Rosalie upstairs. When he entered her room it reminded him of an old fashioned bedroom with its ivory walls and elegant bed. He flopped on her bed.

"Squishy."

Rosalie laughed.

"The squishy-est."

She took her socks and put them in her bag. They got out in the hallway and Jasper was coming out of the bathroom freshly showered.

"You two kids have fun."

"We will."

Emmett looked at Rosalie and smiled.

"Hey Jasper around seven can you feed Falcor and do the Falcor chores?"

Jasper groaned. He forgot about Falcor and her chores.

"Yes."

_I'll just put her food in the timer and put a pee pad out._

Jasper went in his room and Rosalie and Emmett went downstairs. Emmett led Rose to the door and opened it for her.

"My, my, a gentleman."

Rosalie pressed her hand to her chest. She walked through and out to his car where she got in and Emmett shut the door and got in on his side and they drove away.

Jasper looked out the window.

_Yes. They're gone._

Jasper went the kitchen set the food and pee pad up and went to the garden. He took one of the roses.

_Huh Emmett should've got roses and been like, "Roses for my Rose." That would've been so cheesy. But Rosalie would've loved it. _

Then he got in his car and drove to Alice's.

In both the cars, they had excited nervous conversation; Alice and Jasper about books and movies, Rosalie and Emmett about music and sports.

"Favorite football team?"

Emmett answered right away,

"Pack-ERS!"

Rosalie squealed.

"ME TOO! I LOVE THEM!"

"AWESOME!"

Jasper and Alice sat in the car quietly and then Alice asked Jasper his thoughts on his favorite music.

_Hmmm music…. Never had this question on a date before, in fact no girl has cared so much about me before. Especially not with Maria. _

"Well, I like Panic! At the Disco, Stateless, Daughtry, and Snow Patrol. What do you listen to?"

"I listen to Snow Patrol, Jeffree Star, Maroon 5, and Panic! At the Disco."

Jasper grimaced. He didn't like Jeffree Star. He did like everything else she listened to. He nodded his head.

"So movies?"

Alice thought for a little.

_I have so many. _

"Uh, I have so many but definitely Jennifer's Body is one of them."

Jasper nodded and stopped at a stop sign.

"Which way?"

Alice looked around trying to remember.

"Right."

Not even ten minutes ago Emmett made a right turn too.

"Well I like Rango. The new one with Johnny Depp?"

Alice laughed. She and Rose went to go see that with Rosalie's mom.

"That's NOT a PG movie."

"I know!"

Another stop sign. Jasper looked at Alice.

"Left."

Jasper turned left and came to a stop behind a black car at a stop sign. Loud music was playing from that car. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I hate when people play their music so loud other people can hear it."

"I know! SO Irritating!"

The girl in the black car put her feet out the window and wiggled her toes. Alice gasped and smiled.

"O my gosh! I haven't done that in ever!"

Jasper looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"That!"

Alice pointed at the toes out the window. Jasper smiled.

"That's always fun to do in the summer."

Alice laughed.

_That sounded so awkward!_

The light changed again and they went straight. So did the black car. Alice and Jasper were sitting in silence for a little when Jasper sneezed and Alice jumped and hit her head on the top of the car.

"OWWIE! You big butthead! Why do you sneeze so loud?"

Jasper laughed.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Alice grumbled.

"yes."

The black car was still in front of them. Alice laughed.

"It's like we're stalking the black car. We've been behind it since that stop light."

Jasper laughed too.

"That's true!"

It was straight for a while so Jasper was driving with on hand. Alice slid her hand into his. Jasper felt a little shock and so did Alice. She blushed and smiled at Jasper. She looked at the road.

"We're here!"

Jasper turned in the parking lot. The black car was gone now. Jasper pulled into a parking space in the middle of the lot.

Emmett and Rose were having a blast on the way to the place. They were joking, laughing, creeping on people in the cars next to them, and listening to their favorite music. They stopped at a light and Rose rolled down her window and stuck her feet out.

"I hope I don't get a ridiculous burn from this!"

It was a bright summer day in June. Emmett laughed.

"If you do, I'll poke it then rub aloe to make it up to you."

"My hero."

Emmett laughed and drove the rest of the way to the place. They parked and Emmett looked at Rosalie putting her shoes back on.

"Hey Rosalie?"

She looked up. Emmett glanced down to meet her eyes.

_Huh, that shirt is low. Oh wait I shouldn't be looking there._

Rosalie smiled.

"Yes my love?"

"Could I uh, steal a kiss?"  
>"Why yes guy from the fifties,"<p>

Emmett laughed as Rosalie sat up and Emmett moved in and they kissed, Rosalie's hair becoming a curtain on their faces. Emmett breathed in the scent of her hair. It was intoxicating and Emmett curled his fingers in her hair.

_Ow my seatbelt is digging into my junk. _

Rosalie broke from him.

"Wait, hang on."

She un-buckled her and Emmett's seat belt. He looked at her confusedly

"Mine was digging into me and I thought that maybe yours was too."

Emmett smiled.

_This girl's a mind reader._

He started to kiss her again but once again. She stopped and then got on his lap.

"I'm sorry if this weird, but that was an awkward position for me, sorry."

Emmett moved his seat slightly back and smiled.

"It's fine."

Rosalie put legs over so her feet were resting in her seat. She started to laugh. Emmett was confused.

"Why are you laughing?"  
>It took her a minute to stop.<p>

"This is WAY more than just one kiss!"

She began to laugh and Emmett could help but laugh too, even if he didn't get it.

_I like her laugh, its funny, so real. Mmm her kisses taste good. _

Rosalie's hair fell against Emmett's arm.


	18. Chapter 18

Alice and Jasper got out of his car started walking hands linked together. They walked by a black car. Inside a couple was making out. Jasper made a face.

"They need a room, not a car."

Alice nodded in agreement. She skipped ahead as a breeze blew by. Jasper jogged a little to keep up. They went in the door and the world got darker. The place was dim so the bright lights from the games could glow. It was loud. A busty middle aged lady came up and gave Alice a hug.

"Hey you! I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"Hey Aunt Marion!"

Jasper looked in disbelief.

_They look NOTHING alike! No way they're actually related…_

Marion looked at Jasper.

"Who's this Alice?"

Alice blushed and smiled.

"This is Jasper, my boyfriend."

Jasper smiled. He squeezed her hand. Marion smiled.

"Well, Jasper, this little girl is the only niece I have so you be good to her."

Jasper laughed.

"I will try my best."

Mario smiled and hugged them both.

"That's what I like to hear! Now everything's on the house for you guys."

Alice smiled. Jasper was stunned from being hugged by this woman.

"Thanks Aunt Marion."

She walked away and they went over to the restaurant. They sat in a table and a young man came over. His eyes looked down at Alice's chest. Jasper glared at him so the guy looked away and cleared his throat.

"Hey what can I get for you?"  
>Alice looked at the menu. She knew it by heart, since she helped make the menus, but she didn't like the way this dude was staring at her. Jasper glanced down. The menu was classic 'Bar and Grill' food, burgers, fries, nachos, salads and other greasy food. The drinks were mainly alcoholic but there were some regular ones. Alice looked at the guy.<p>

"I'll have a bacon-cheeseburger with fries and a Dr. Pepper."

She handed him the menu and smiled. She turned to Jasper.

"Maybe we should invite my Aunt _Marion_ to eat with us."

Jasper smiled, he knew what she was doing.

"Yeah, but she might to be busy running all this stuff her being the owner and all."

The waiter spluttered.

"You're her niece?"

"Yes she is. And I'll have the same as her and a side of you not un-dressing you with her."

The guy rolled his eyes and walked away while Alice was laughing.

_That was SO cheesy! But needed._

"Thank you Jasper. You're my hero."

"You're welcome."

The dude came back with the drinks. He didn't say a word, he just set the glasses down and left. Alice giggled.

"I think you upset him."

"Oh well."

They burst out laughing.

Rosalie and Emmett were still not out of the car. Rosalie was still on Emmett's lap. She kissed his nose.

"We should get in the restaurant, don't cha think?"

She flipped her hair. Emmett kissed her lips real quick.

"I guess so."

Rosalie laughed and went over to her side of the car. Emmett got out and opened her door. She stood up and closed the door. They walked to the entrance of the big kid Chuck E Cheese with Emmett's hand in Rosalie's butt pocket and her hand in his pocket. They walked in and Marion walked by and saw Emmett and squealed.

"OH! I didn't know I'd be privileged to see my niece AND nephew!"

Emmett's heart stopped. Rosalie didn't really get it at first.

"Hey Emmett which of your cousins is here?"

Rose once met them at Alice's 14 birthday party. She liked the older one rather the younger.

Emmett looked at her.

"I don't have any."

"Then who'd at meet at the birthday party?"

Marion smiled.

"Those were my kids!"

Rosalie was slightly catching on to the problem, but wasn't sure.

"So doesn't that mean that she only has one niece and one nephew? And it's you and Alice?"

Emmett nodded and it clicked in her head.

"OH NO! Emmett! Alice and Jasper are here!"


	19. Chapter 19

**[Wow! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have two new chapters for you! This chapter contain one snarky but nice Aunt, two bowling games and tons o fun!]**

Marion cocked her hip.

"Can I know your name?"

Rosalie smiled.

"Oh right, my name is Rosalie."

Marion gave her a hug.

"Hello Rosalie."

They walked away after saying bye. Marion called back.

"Everything is on the house!"  
>They thanked her and went to a corner, Emmett had a worried look.<p>

"Rosalie, what are we going to do?"

Rosalie looked at him.

"Um, Try to avoid them?"

Emmett thought about that one,

_Well on one hand we'd be enjoying ourselves but what if the find us? We might be sneaky enough for them no to find us. I don't want to move our date to somewhere else._

"We should do that. I don't want to ruin this night."

Rosalie was touched. She hugged him.

"Okay do want to go bowling?"

Emmett smiled

"Bring it on."

Alice had finished her burger after Jasper did, so Jasper made awkward conversation while Alice was eating. After she finished, the waiter came and collected their plates. Jasper stood up

"Want to go bowling?"

"Sure."

Jasper took Alice by the hand walked toward the bowling alleys. Rosalie heard Jasper's laugh and shrieked and pulled Emmett into a corner while the two walked by. Alice and Jasper go to the bowling alleys and Rosalie groaned.

"I wanted to go bowling!"

Emmett decided. He picked Rosalie up and took her up to the bowling Alleys. She screamed all the way until she saw Alice and Jasper.

Alice took shoes to Jasper.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Your welcome sir."

They were VERY ugly. Alice grimaced. These shoes did NOT go with anything. She picked up a pink ball and Jasper got a green ball. Rosalie peeked around making sure they didn't notice them and went and got shoes. Alice typed in their names on the thing and they began to bowl. Jasper dropped the ball on his toe. It didn't break but swore really bad. Alice laughed really hard.

"Aww poor Jasper! Do want me to kiss it better?"

He gave her a look and she laughed again. The two bowled and Jasper won. Rosalie and Emmett didn't even start bowling when they finished they just sat and talked. They asked all the typical first date questions. Alice and Jasper left and Rosalie and Emmett got up to bowl. Rosalie took a red ball and Emmett took a blue ball. Emmett won their bowling game with a score of 123 and Rosalie with a score of 22.

"WHOO HOO! I won! Where's my prize?"

Rosalie went up and met his lips with hers.

"There's your prize."

Emmett smiled.

"Thank you."

Rosalie's stomach growled loudly. She blushed.

"Sorry, I'm a little hungry."

Emmett chuckled.

"It's okay, I am too."

He took Rosalie's hand and they walked to restaurant.

**[****Whew! Did you think that Rosalie and Emmett get caught? Not yet!]**


	20. Chapter 20

**[in this chapter Rosalie and Emmett share and so do Alice and Jasper! Btw bold is text messages not this bold but in the story bold is text messages]**

In the restaurant the same guy who served Alice and Jasper, served Emmett and Rosalie. Though this time, the man raked his eyes across Rosalie's low-ish shirt. He looked down at her realizing the view was better that way. Rosalie didn't notice, her eyes were only looking at Emmett. The man cleared his throat.

"Hello what can I get you?"

"I want a Caesar salad and water with lemon."

Emmett laughed.

"I'll have a medium rare cheeseburger with a pickle on the side with fries. Oh and a Dr. Pepper."

Rosalie laughed.

"Picky much?"

Emmett smiled.

"Yep."

The waiter rolled his eyes. He took the menus and brushed Rosalie's hand. He felt a tingle she felt grossed out the guys hand was clammy. He looked in her eyes and winked. Emmett didn't notice he was busy texting Jasper.

**Hey jasper is your sister a health nut or something?**

Rosalie was disgusted. That guy was so gross. The guy walked away. Rosalie looked at Emmett.

"Emmett? That guy just winked at me and was being all gross."

Emmett stood up.

"What? I'm going to kill him!"

Rosalie went over to him.

"Emmett please calm down. This happens all the time. Ask Alice."

"Really?"

Rosalie nodded.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm sort-of hot."

Emmett laughed.

"Believe me, I have."

Emmett pulled her into a kiss. The waiter came back with their food and they were still making out. The waiter cleared his throat. They broke apart Rosalie was blushing. They sat back down and the waiter sat their food down.

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

The waiter walked away. Emmett and Rosalie started to laugh. Rosalie took a drink of her water. Her hand was resting on the table Emmett linked his hand into hers. Rosalie smiled Emmett's hand was warm and it felt comforting. Emmett's phone went off.

_Watcha gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside ya trunk?_

Rosalie laughed as an embarrassed Emmett answered it. It was Jasper replying to his text.

**Usually she only eats healthy if she's nervous or on a diet and she's not on a diet so she nervous! Aw she never gets nervous she must like you!**

Emmett rolled his eyes. He shut his phone. He took a bite of his burger

_Mmmm this is DELICOUS! I hope her salad is okay._

"Hey is your salad okay?"

Rosalie looked up.

"It's good, like a bite?"  
>Emmett smiled.<p>

_I don't really like salad but whatever._

"Sure."

Rosalie stabbed a hunk of salad and a crouton. Emmett opened his mouth. She stuck the fork in and Emmett closed his mouth. Rosalie pulled the fork out. Emmett chewed then swallowed.

_Eh, it wasn't bad._

Rosalie looked hopeful.

"It was good."

Rosalie smiled.

"Hey would it be okay if I tried your burger?"

Emmett smiled. He held it up and Rosalie took a bite.

"Ohmigod! This is DELICIOUS!"

Emmett nodded.

"I know!"

Rosalie took the lemon out of her water. She squeezed it into her water. The she ate it. Emmett stared at her. She blushed.

"I know I'm a weirdo."

"No it's fine it's just, those are sour!"

Rosalie laughed.

"Sometimes."

The rest of their dinner was some small talk about school and stuff. The waiter came and collected the plates. The waiter came back with those check book. Emmett stopped him.

"Wait my Aunt Marion said it's on the house."

The waiter sneered.

"Nice try her niece was already in here and why would her brother be here with his date?"

Emmett pulled out his phone.

"Fine we'll ask her herself. "

He called her.

"Hello Auntie? Can you please tell our waiter friend here what you told us regarding price?"

He handed him the phone.

You could hear yelling from Marion. Rosalie picked up the book. She started to giggle. She poked Emmett and showed him how the waiter wrote his number down on the receipt. Emmett glared at the waiter. He was getting yelled at by Marion. He handed the phone back.

"Sorry about that."

Rosalie smiled and gave back the book.

"That's okay."

She turned and walked away leaving Emmett with the waiter. Emmett glared at him the waiter stared in disbelief.

"Where do I get one?"

"By not being a douche. She's not a 'one' she's a _human being_. Stop treating girls like sex toys and object and you might be able to get a girl."

He turned away and walked to Rosalie who was waiting by the door fixing her lip-gloss and texting Jasper.

**Hey bro does Emmett have an anger problem?**

He texted back almost immeadiately

**Not an anger problem, but gets emotional fast like he'll get angry quick or happy fast why? Oh and he gets VERY jealous**

_Oh great. I left him there with that guy._

**Crap this creepy waiter was hitting on me at the restaurant and I left Emmett with the waiter.**

Jasper texted back in like two seconds

**ROSE! GO GET HIM!**

Rosalie turned around and Emmett was walking back and the waiter was un-harmed. Rosalie took Emmett's hand.

"I'm proud that you didn't hurt that creeper."

Emmett smiled.

"Thank you."

Jasper and Alice were playing their third round of skee ball when Rose texted Jasper.

**Hey bro does Emmett have an anger problem?**

_What a strange question. He doesn't have anger problems. Though he does have a jealousy problem and gets excited easily._

Alice looked at Jasper. He held up his phone.

"Rosalie has a problem."

She nodded. She snuck a peak at his butt

_Adorable! Perfect butt! Not too bubble butt and not too flat._

She looked at his lips. One of her and Rosalie's friend was talking how Jasper had sexy, pouty lips during a sleepover.

_His lips look full and not all pouty. Macayla is on drugs saying "__**Oh I bet Jaspers lips are good for kissing! They're so pouty! And pouty lips are always good kissing lips." **__and then Rose got grossed out thinking about kissing her brother__**…**__. I would like to kiss them and see just how nice they are soon._

Jasper turned around and Alice stopped staring. Jasper came to stand by Alice. He smiled. Alice looked at him and smiled. Jasper looked at her he leaned in and kissed Alice on the lips softly. Alice was slightly stunned

_AHHHH! Jasper Whitlock Hale is kissing me! Alice Brandon Cullen! AAAAHHHH! He smells really good. Oh wait, I should be kissing him back…_

Alice kissed him back with such passion, Jasper fell back onto the skee ball ramps. Several teenagers passing by wolf whistled and cat called. Alice jumped up embarrassed. She smoothed her shirt. Jasper got up and straightened his pants also embarrassed. He cleared his throat and Alice looked around.

"So um, Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to um, try that again?"

Alice smiled.

_Jasper seems eager to kiss me again. I knew I was good, but not so good to 'try' again… He may not have pouty lips but, they are really good for kissing… _

Jasper was looking hopefully at Alice.

_I hope I kissed her okay. I mean, she responded well enough. That ramp kinda hurt falling on but laying on it was nice. _

Alice walked two steps closer to Jasper so now she could see the small light scar on his face from the family trip to the lake where that boy beat him up with a stick. It was right near his eye. She stood up on her tippy toes tilted her head and kissed his chin. Jasper laughed. Alice blushed.

_I hate being so short._

Jasper bent over a little and whispered in Alice's ear.

"I take that as a yes?"

His breath tickled her ear. Alice turned slightly and kissed Jasper. Her hand tangled in his hair. She pulled lightly. Jasper pulled her in close. Alice broke the kiss she smiled.

"I have to pee."

She walked away. She texted Rose real quick,

**Hey chika how's it going?**

Alice walked into the bathroom. She checked her make-up and was applying fresh eye shadow when Rose texted her back,

**Good :) hbu?**

Alice waited until after putting eye shadow on then text back

**Really Good :) Snooki just got punched in the face lol.**

That was a difference between Rose and Alice, Alice loved Jersey Shore and Rosalie hated it.

**Super. Was it because someone got mad at her shitty acting on a shitty show?**

Alice laughed. She walked into one of the stalls to go pee.

**No. Because she made out with JWoww's boyfriend.**

Alice was grateful that Rose hates that show so she can say whatever about it. Alice flushed and washed her hands then went back to Jasper. He was waiting right outside the bathroom for her. He was rubbing his arm wincing. Alice rushed over.

"Omigod Jazz what happened?"

He blushed.

"Well I was waiting for you, and I thought that I saw you so I went over to the door and it was an old-ish lady! She thought I was a peeping tom so she screamed 'PEEPING TOM!'and hit me really hard with her purse."

Alice laughed.

"Oh Jazz, You're so silly."

"It hurt!"

"Let me kiss it better.

Alice leaned over and kissed his arm. Then she looked up and kissed his lips. She ran her tongue on his lips softly. He tasted like coconut. Jasper fought back a moan.

_Holy shit! How does she know this stuff? I've never had this done before! Maria, or Molly never did this! I think she wants me… _

Alice wrapped her hands in his hair and pressed him against the wall. Jasper wrapped his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer. People walking by whistled or 'tssk tssk-ed' as they stood like that, making out passionately for like five minutes. They ignored them. Jasper heard a different noise; a giggle, then a deeper laugh. He knew that giggle very well. It was Rosalie's 'Up to no good' giggle. She giggled again. This time it was louder. They were coming right towards them!

**[Did you like what Alice and Jasper shared? Do you think they'll get caught now? I know this is random but, I can't wait for Christmas! 5 months and 17 days! Anyway Review please!]**


	21. Chapter 21

Jasper broke the kiss.

"Alice, we have to move. Now."

Alice looked startled.

_He sounds so scary. Like Pinhead from the Hellraiser movies. Hot. But not exactly just as threatening._

Jasper took her hand and pulled her to where you redeem your tickets, far away from Rosalie and Emmett. The ticket guy smiled wide when he saw Alice.

"Hey Ali!"

Alice whipped around.

_Only one person ever called me that! Omg its him!_

"Hey!"

He gave her a hug.

"I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"I know! I haven't seen you since Christmas!"

Jasper was confused.

"Alice? Whos this?"  
>Alice slapped her forehead.<p>

"Right. Sorry, Joey this is Jasper, Jasper this Joey my Best Fucking Friend!"

Jasper smiled nervously.

_Who is this? Best Fucking Friend? Does that mean that they used to fuck?_

Jasper tuned back into their conversation. Alice had her hand on Joey's.

"Oh I'm so sorry that Kyle dumped you for Johnny."

_Oohh he's gay…. That's better. At least he won't hit on her. _

A little boy came up to claim his prize so Joey turned to help the little boy. Jasper looked at his phone it was 8:30. Alice took his arm.

"Come on! Let's go to the Dance Dance Revolution!"

Alice dragged Jasper over. Luckily as they left Rosalie and Emmett came out of the bathroom. Emmett pulled Rose into a kiss. Then he took her to the bike racing thing. Rosalie won because she pushed Emmett of his bike at the finish line. He stood up and picked Rosalie up. She was upside down, her hair almost touching the ground, she was shrieking and laughing.

"Let me go! RAPE! RAPE!"

Emmett started to laugh too. People were started to look so Emmett right sided Rosalie and put her down. She started to punch Emmett.

"Wow! Way to rape me!"

"Oh hush I didn't rape you."

Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"I could not exactly rape but go through the same motions with you."

Rosalie started to laugh.

"Yeah, okay."

She led Emmett to the jumping rope game.

"Come on you rapist! Let's jump rope!"

They got like 5 fifty tickets from that and they had like 1 thousand from other games too. Emmett took all the tickets

"Be right back."

He went to the counter thing and asked for the giant brown teddy bear holing the heart. He brought it back and when Rosalie saw it she squealed

"AWWW! EMMETT! I LOVE IT!"

Emmett put it down and Rosalie kissed him. Rosalie opened her lips and nibbled softly. Emmett opened his lips. Their tongues met in Emmett's mouth. Rosalie was in bliss.

_Oh god Emmett tastes so good! He's so gorgeous and omigod! I could just die!_

Emmett was in pretty much the same bliss.

_Rosalie tastes like strawberries. She looks beautiful right now! I just hope she likes her fist French kiss…_

Rosalie remember from an episode of That's 70s Show about how it felt good to roll your tongue or from Cosmo to lick the roof of their mouth.

_Hmm I'll try the Cosmo one. I can barely roll my tongue._

Rosalie took a deep breath sort of, and tickled Emmett's roof of his mouth. Emmett groaned softly and pulled Rosalie in close. His hands tangled in her hair and Rosalie's hands tangled on Emmett's neck. Marion walked by.

"Children are here too!"

The jumped apart and Rosalie picked up her teddy. Her face was red. It was nine. An announcement came on

Attention all customers! Half an hour until close."

Rosalie whined.

"I don't wanna go home!"

Alice and Jasper were still dancing but they were competing against other people and stuff. The announcement came on and Alice got sad.

"Boo. I don't want to go."

"We have half an hour Ali."

Alice smiled as Jasper gave her a hug.

Rosalie and Emmett instead of going with the rush they would go now. Emmett led Rosalie out to his car while she carried her big-ass teddy bear. She stuffed it in the back after she got in and Emmett shut her door. They drove home talking about school in like two days. Even talked about pretty much one question was still un-asked just sitting in the air; What will happen to us? They got to Rosalie's house and Emmett opened her door. Rosalie pulled out her teddy bear. They didn't notice the black Lexus in the driveway that belonged to Rosalie and Jasper's parents. Emmett pulled her into his embrace and the kissed like they did at the arcade. Emmett pressed Rose against the car. Rosalie's hands went down his back to his butt. She pulled him even closer to her. Emmett's lips trailed down her face to her neck. He stayed there for a little. Rosalie had no idea what he was doing but it felt amazing. She gasped.

_God this feels so good! _

She moaned quietly in his ear. Emmett smiled. Rosalie touched his chin. He looked up questioningly. She smiled.

"I love you."

Emmett smiled.

"I love you too."

He kissed her forehead, down to her lips, then to the top of her sternum. He placed millions of little butterfly kisses there. Rosalie smiled.

_This boy is so adorable. _

Emmett stood up a little. Rosalie kissed Emmett's neck lightly down his collarbone. She went up to his ear and kissed it a little. From his ear she went to his lips and ran her tongue along his lips. Emmett wrapped his arms around her under her shirt. His warm hands against her cold skin made her crazy. She pressed her hands against his chest. They kissed again Emmett's hand going up to the edge of Rosalie's bra. Rosalie smiled against Emmett's lips telling him 'yes you may'. Emmett went to the back and unclasped her bra. Rosalie realized

_Wait, wheres Jasper's car? He could come home any minute! He might hurt Emmett again!_

Rosalie moaned a little and Emmett moved down to her neck while _slowly_ making his way to her front. Rosalie nudged Emmett. He looked up.

"What? Did I go to far?"

Rosalie smiled.

_He's such a gentleman_

"No. It's just that Jasper's car isn't here and-

She looked around.

SHIT! My parents are here too! Why Though? They are a week early!"

That made Emmett nervous.

_What if mine are home too?_

As if she knew what he was thinking,

"Don't worry yours probably aren't home yet. My dad gets sick like ALL the time and stuff."

Emmett took her by the hand and led her to her porch. Emmett cleared his throat. Rosalie looked down. Her bra was still unclasped and it was a little cold. She blushed and re-did her bra. Emmett pulled her in for a good night kiss when the porch light came on. Emmett gave, an embarrassed beyond belief, Rosalie a quick kiss and Rosalie went inside. Her parents nowhere to be found. She went upstairs, washed her face, brushed her teeth, put on PJs and then went to bed. About 10 pm she heard Jasper come home.

_Where was he?_

She rolled over and fell asleep. The next morning Rosalie opened her eyes and went downstairs. She had always been a fast get upper unless it was school. What she should've done was look in a mirror first. When she got downstairs her mother was making pancakes. Her back to Rosalie

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Morning mom."

Her mother turned around. Her eyes grew wide.

"Carlise!"

Carlise came in and looked at Rosalie. He stifled a chuckle and then met Rose's mother's stare and stopped. Her mother looked at Rosalie.

"Rosalie, what did you do last night?"

"I went out with a friend."

"What did you and this 'friend' do?"

Rosalie was getting nervous.

"We went to an arcade."

"What did you do when you got back?"

"Walked to the door and went inside.. Why? Whats wrong?"

Rosalie looked down around herself in her tank top and shorts. She didn't see anything wrong. Jasper came down, looked at Rosalie and began to laugh. Rosalie was exasperated.

"What is so funny?"

Jasper shook his head. He went to the fridge and got some V8 fusion. Her mom and Dad looked at each other unsure how to handle this. Her mom spoke first.

"Honey, have you been seeing a boy?"

"Yes? I see Jasper…"

Her mom chuckled.

"No I meant, romantically."

"Oh, yeah… why?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. He took her to the hallway.

"Jasper what is going-

She looked in the mirror and gasped. There, at the bottom of her neck was a dark largish hickey. She screamed and ran upstairs. Jasper smiled and from the kitchen their parents heard her scram and Carlise sighed and Charlotte, their mom, sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

Emmett woke up and rolled around, stretching. He groaned and got up. He cracked up his back. In his boxers he walked to the bathroom. On his neck, were purple marks all over his neck. He smiled thinking of last night.

_It was so great. I wish we could do that all the time._

Emmett went to the bathroom and went back to his room. He got out his phone and texted Jasper

**Hey bro wassup?**

Emmett took his phone and went downstairs for some breakfast. Alice was down there luckily his parents weren't home yet. He went pass her and into the fridge. She wrinkled her nose.

"Put pants on."

He turned around and stuck out his tongue. Alice giggled.

"Rough night?"

Emmett smiled.

"Sort of."

"Who with?"

"Oh a girl Aunt Marion set me up with last night."

Alice nodded.

"So I take it you like her?"

Emmett nodded.

"Very much."

Alice smiled.

"That's good I love seeing you happy."

She walked up to her room. Jasper texted back.

**Dude! What did you do to Rose? I mean she didn't look happier but lol that's a huge hickey!**

He smiled.

**Yeah, I got some too :) how is she?**

He ate some grapes.

**In her room. I think my parents are mad though, don't worry I won't tell. **

Now Emmett was worried.

**Will she get in trouble?**

**No. I don't think. Text her and ask.**

Emmett texted Rose.

**Hey are you in trouble I'm so sorry.**

Rosalie's phone went off as her mom came in.

"Rose? We need to talk. It's about your, um hickey."

Rosalie blushed.

"Well your father and I have been talking and well, we don't feel that you were being very responsible and we told you that you had to stay home unless you asked one of us. So we have no choice but to ground you until school starts again."

Rosalie groaned.

"But mom!"

"No buts Rosalie Lilian. We need you to be safe and responsible so nothing happens that you regret. But Rosalie, who is this boy?"

Rosalie stared at her mom.

"His name is Joey."

Charlotte stood up.

"Just be safe and if you do have sex use protection or birth control please."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as her mother left. She checked her phone real quick and texted Emmett back.

**Well, I'm grounded but she didn't take my phone. Don't worry I get grounded all the time. ** Charlotte came back in. She held out her hand. Rosalie sighed and put her phone in Charlotte's hand.

_Nevermiiind. Yergh. Stupid parents…_

Rosalie laid down in her bed. That's all she could really do since in her house grounding meant no interaction with friends, no tv, no laptop, and no leaving the house until the grounding was over. Jasper came in.

"Wow Jasper. Way to talk in. I could've been naked!"

Jasper waved a hand.

"Nothing I haven't seen before on you."

"Oh, shut up."

Jasper walked closer and sat on Rosalie's bed after closing the door.

"Did you guys erm, do it?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"No! Jeez Jasper! Just because I'm blonde doesn't make me a slut!"

"Okay Okay! Just making sure! Emmett is a little romantic so I wasn't sure…"

"He's a virgin like you, right?"

"Yes luckily. We keep each other sex free. Well like if I'm a virgin then Emmett would feel bad if he did it because I'd be alone and vice-versa."

Rosalie nodded.

"I see. Hey can I please borrow your phone?"

He took it out of his pocket and gave it to her.

**Hey baby :) **

Jasper looked at her expecting his phone back.

"You can go now."

He rolled his eyes and walked out of Roses room.

**Um Hi?**

_Oh right! _

**Its Rosalie sexy beast ;)**

Rosalie stretched and went into the shower. Just as she was getting in her phone went off.

**Oh hey :) I take it your phone was taken away?**

Rosalie sighed still upset about it.

**Yes :( but I have Jasper's so it's all good lol brb showering.**

Emmett decided since Rosalie was showering he would too. After his shower he toweled off and wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out. Alice was there. She was humming softly while dusting.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I like to hum duh."

"Okay.."

Emmett walked back to his room. Sunlight came in the window and Emmett dropped his towel as he was closing his door.

**Hey Emmett I'm back :)**

**Hey baby how's it going?**

He walked to his closet and took out a purple shirt and a pair of shorts. He went to his underwear drawer and opened it. The box of tampons was still in there and Emmett smiled remembering that night. He got dressed.

**Good now that I'm texting you ;) how are you?**

Emmett smiled.

_Aw so sweet _

**I'm fine :)**

Emmett got dressed and sprayed axe on himself.

**I know you are. ;)**

Emmett actually laughed.

**Thank you :) You are too ;)**

Emmett walked downstairs. Alice was there in the living room. She was texting someone. Probably trying to reach Rose. She groaned.

"Why isn't she answering?"

"Why don't you call her on her house phone?"

"Good idea."

Alice dialed the number.

"Hello? Mrs. Hale? Can I speak to Rose?"

"She's grounded? Why?"

"Oh okay. Thank you. Take care."

She flopped on the couch. Emmett faking not knowing, asked Alice why Rose was grounded.

"She's grounded because e she went out last night without asking first."

He nodded.

"Hey I might go over to Jasper's wanna come? You might be able to see Rose. You could say its for a school project about Russia."

"Sure why not?"

**Hey can I come over to see Jasper? Alice is coming too. We're thinking it could be for 'school'..**

She texted back right away.

**Yes :) Can't wait to see you again **

"Jasper says it's all good."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: In case you haven't read the summary Carlise is married to Charlotte and they are the parents of Jasper and Rosalie. Esme is marries to... I dunno yet. lol I hope you all like my stories. I love writing this story! I also have a Story that's more...mature than this one; Jem's. **

Emmett and Alice were on the Hale doorstep ten minutes later. Emmett knocked on the door. Charlotte answered.

"Oh Hello Emmett! What brings you here?"

She looked passed Emmett at Alice. She groaned internally. She didn't like Alice. She thought she was bad for Rosalie.

"Oh nothing, came to see Jasper and Rose and Alice a have a project to do."

"Oh Rose didn't mention a project."

Charlotte stepped to the side and let them in.

"No hanging out Rose is grounded!"

Charlotte called after them. The two went upstairs. Alice went to Rosalie's room and she wasn't in there. Alice sat on Rosalie's bed. There was a book on her bedside table; 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. Alice rolled her eyes. She hated that book. They read it with Mr. Simon, their English teacher. Rosalie was the only one who liked the book. She even brought in her own copy when they read it in class. Alice went in her closet. Rosalie came in and Alice came out of Rose's closet.

"Why were you in my closet?"

"Cause I got bored."

"Wierdo"

She laughed and flopped on her bed. Alice sat in her ceiling chair.

"Hey guess what?"

"What?"

Alice giggled.

"Emmett has hickeys!"

Rosalie laughed.

"How?"

_Oh how smart am I to put make up on my hickies!_

"Oh some girl our Aunt set him up with did it. He really likes her."

Rosalie giggled.

"She sounds kinda whore-ish"

"I dunno but if she makes him happy then she's all right to me."

Rosalie smiled.

"It's nice you care about your brother that way."

Alice laid down.

"Yep. I'm thirsty. Be right back."

Alice sat up again and went downstairs. Two minutes later Emmett came in. Rosalie got up. She giggled. She poked his hicky.

"So did that girl your Aunt set up with do this?"

Emmett nodded.

"Should I worry about this girl?"

"Nah, probably not. We only went on one date."

Rosalie laughed and kissed Emmett real quick kiss. Emmett looked at her.

"Where's you hicky? Jasper told me it was big."

"I covered it with make-up before Alice came. Too many questions."

Emmett nodded and Jasper came in.

"Hey you two. Rosalie can I have my phone back?"

Rosalie went over to her dresser. The phone was on the ground next to it. She bent down. Emmett watched her butt. Jasper noticed and elbowed him. Emmett grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders like he couldn't help looking at her butt. She stood up walked over to Jasper's outstretched hand.

"Thank you. So since you _obviously_ like each other and think it will work out, when will you tell Alice?"

"What will tell me?"

Alice came in sipping Kool Aid. It got tense in the room. Rosalie spoke up.

"About the new Porsche their making. It goes up to 300 mph."

"I want that car!"

"I know!"

Alice took a sip and Rose blew a kiss to Emmett real quick and Jasper and Emmett left. Charlotte came in as the boys left.

"So how you girls coming along on the project?"

"Good. We have lots more to do though."

"Well get it done."

Charlotte left and Rosalie shut her door. Rose flopped on her bed.

"I'm going to be so bored until school starts."

"Me too."

Alice sat in the ceiling chair again. Rosalie rolled onto her back, staring up at her ceiling. There was a scratching at the door. Rosalie groaned. She got up and opened the door. Falcor came in and laid down on the rug. Rosalie laid back down on her bed.

"So Alice what's up?"

_I'm dating your brother and I love him and he loves me and I want him to be mine forever!_

"Nothing really."

Rosalie nodded.

"Me too."

Charlotte knocked on the door.

"Hello? Girls?"

Rosalie got out her encyclopedia from under her bed and flipped it randomly open. Alice raised her eyebrows.

_Why does rose randomly have Encyclopedias under her bed?_

"Come in."

She came in and smiled seeing Rosalie using that book.

"I'm glad that you're using the books I got you."

Alice and Rose nodded.

_Ohhh. Who gives encyclopedias?_

"Oaky girls well I'll leave you but I wanted to tell you that your father and I will be going out tonight since I feel bad that I got sick."

"Okay have fun!"

"No leaving or getting in trouble."

She looked at Alice at the last part and walked out of the room.

"I think your mom hates me."

"Nah, she's always like that."

Rosalie pushed the book off the bed. She rolled off her bed and landed with a thump and a groan. Alice laughed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Jasper came in.

"You okay? I heard a thump and a groan."

"I'm fine stupid head."

"I'm not a stupid head."

"Yeah, okay."

Rosalie felt hungry for food.

"Hey do you guys wanna get pizza? My treat I got paid from my job."

Jasper and Alice looked at her.

_Rose has a job?_

"Yes. I have a job. At the ice cream place down the street."

Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"You actually haven't been fired and do stuff?"

She threw a pillow at Jasper.

"Next time it will be my encyclopedias."

Alice laughed.

"Sure why not?"

Emmett walked in to the room.

"Did someone say something about food?"

Alice laughed.

"Yes Emmett were having pizza Rosalie's treat."

Emmett looked at Rosalie.

"Rosalie has a job?"

**A/N: Haha no one believes Rosalie has a job. Not surprising after all it's Rosalie. Mext week i shall update! Until then, Review! please!**

**Kiss Kiss **

**Ro Ho :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Alice and Jasper laughed. Rosalie sighed, exasperated. She threw her hands up.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I have a job?"

Rosalie stood up and put her hands on her hips. Alice went over to Rose and put her hands on Rosalie's shoulders

"Because my dear, your you."

Emmett and Jasper chuckled.

"Fine you know what? No pizza! But it yourself! You are all big poop faces!"

Rosalie flounced down stairs. Emmett looked out the door. Jasper sighed.

"I'll be back."

He went downstairs. Rosalie was pouting at the bottom of the stairs. Jasper sat down next to her. She turned and faced the wall.

"I don't want to speak to you. Your mean."

Jasper sighed.

"Rosalie, we were just kidding."

She turned towards Jasper.

"Really?"

Her eyes were close to tears. Jasper gave Rosalie a hug.

"Really. Come on we should get up there and order the pizza."

Rosalie smiled.

"Thanks Jasper."

Jasper and Rosalie stood up and walked upstairs. Emmett was on Rosalie's bed. Alice wasn't in there.

"Hey Rose what's this?"

He held up an air pouch that goes in Rosalie's extreme push up bra. Jasper knew what it was and he stifled a laugh. He discovered it last month. She took them out so Charlotte wouldn't yell.

"Um nothing."

Alice came in.

"Emmett! Put that down!"

Rosalie looked at her.

"Where were you?"

"Potty."

Rose nodded.

"Yeah, put that down."

Emmett dropped it like it was hot.

Rosalie sat next to Emmett on her bed.

"So what do you want to eat on our pizza?"

Emmett wanted pepperoni. Alice wanted Hawaiian.

Rosalie looked at Alice.

"I can't have ham."

"We can have it on half."

"Okay the other half can be pepperoni and cheese."

Rose looked at Jasper.

"What do you want?"

"I don't care."

Rose sighed.

"Fine peperoni on half and Hawaiian on the other, I'll call the place."

Rosalie took out her phone. She bit her lip.

"Um, what's the number?"

Emmett smiled.

"Depends the one I work at?"

"Uh, you work?"

Alice and Jasper laughed. Emmett looked fake offended.

"Yes I work jeez! What do you think that I play Black Ops all day?"

Rosalie gave him a teasing smile that had a flirty undertone.

"Yes."

Everyone laughed. Emmett told her the number.

"Hi? I want a pepperoni on half and Hawaiian on the other half of a large?"

Rosalie put a hand to the phone.

"Emmett, do they deliver?"

He nodded. Rose put the phone back up.

"And deliver to 36 Elm Street. Thank you."

She snapped the phone shut and flopped down. She narrowly missed Emmett's lap. Alice stood up.

"Be right back. That Kool Aid went right through me."

She skipped out of the room. Rosalie sat up and kissed Emmett real quick. Emmett wrapped his hands around her neck and deepened the kiss. Rosalie moved into his lap. Jasper was thoroughly grossed out. He started to fake gag and the two broke apart. Their hands gravitated together and linked. Jasper looked out checking for Alice and shut the door a little.

"Hey when are you going to tell Alice?"

Rosalie and Emmett sat in silence, contemplating. Rosalie shrugged.

"I dunno. I mean I want to, but I would feel bad since she's single and she'd be reminded whenever she saw me and Emmett."

Jasper shifted guiltily.

_Yeah, she's single alright…_

Rosalie got a panicked look.

"Jasper look!"

She pointed. Jasper looked around and Rosalie attacked Emmett's lips. He fell back on the bed from the force of Rosalie. Jasper looked around.

"GUYS! I'm in the room!"

Rosalie looked at him.

"Hey it's not my fault that Emmett can't handle it."

Emmett stuck out his tongue. The door began moving and Emmett and Rosalie jumped apart. Alice came in and sat in the chair.

"So what did I miss? Did Rosalie and Emmett make out?"

Jasper laughed. Rose and Emmett laughed too but it was more forced than normal. The doorbell rang. Emmett jumped up.

"I'll get it!"

He thundered down the stairs. Jasper stood up.

"I'm going to go with him."

Downstairs, Emmett had already opened the door and talking to the guy.

"Yeah, I'm here with my friend."

Rosalie came down with money.

"Here babe, the money to pay."

She handed it to Emmett and kissed him and went back upstairs a bounce in her walk. Jasper rolled his eyes. The pizza guy laughed.

"I want a friend like that."

Emmett laughed. Jasper laughed nervously. Emmett gave the guy the money. He handed the pizza to Jasper. Emmett said bye, and shut the door. Jasper carried the food to the kitchen. Emmett got out the drinks, plates and cups. He set up the stuff at the breakfast bar. Jasper went upstairs and saw Rosalie coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey go downstairs everything's set up."

"Okay."

Rosalie bounced downstairs and Jasper went into Rose's room to get Alice. She was looking at her phone.

"Hey Ali? Pizza's here and everything's all set up."

Alice looked up and saw Jasper in the doorway and smiled. She stood up and kissed Jasper, pushing him against the doorframe, Jasper's hands roaming her back. Alice's tongue came out and over Jasper's lips. His lips parted, granting her entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance in Jasper's mouth. Alice pressed against Jasper. She reddened slightly feeling him through his pants. She broke the kiss.

"Sorry, but they will be wondering where we are."

She went downstairs. Jasper looked down.

_Shit, I'm embarrassed._

He went downstairs t

He went downstairs to find Alice there and Emmett and Rosalie across the breakfast bar. Jasper sat down. Alice lifted the pizza box, blocking the view from Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper looked at Alice and whispered very quietly.

"Sorry about upstairs I can't control that sometimes."

Alice blushed.

_That kind of made it more awkward._

"Um. It's okay. I didn't notice."

Rosalie and Emmett were making out again. Rosalie couldn't get enough of Emmett. He was perfect. They stopped as Alice shut the pizza box. They smiled. Alice and Jasper got their pizza and Rosalie poured everyone drinks. They ate dinner together both couples playing footsie or holding hands and making small talk about school and things.

**A/N: I know i know the ending is lame but JaspersLittleMonster wanted this chapter up so lol**


	25. Chapter 25

After dinner they went to the living room to play Xbox kinnect. Emmett was kicking all their butts.

Falcor came downstairs and started to bark.

"Shut up stupid dog!"

Rosalie jumped up. She ran and picked up Falcor, petting her.

"Jasper! Don't call my baby Stupid! She's very smart!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. Rosalie looked out the window. Her eyes got huge.

"Oh shit! Guys! Mom and Dad are back!"

They all ran out to the dining room. Forgetting the Xbox that was on. They arranged themselves and smiled waiting for them to come in. When Charlotte came in she was disappointed that Alice was still here. Oh how she wished Rosalie had a different friend! She loved Emmett he was a perfect gentleman. Charlotte hoped that Rosalie would find a boyfriend like him.

"Oh hello you guys. Rosalie, how is your project going?"

"Good mom."

There was roar from the living room. The four groaned silently remembering the Xbox. Charlotte went out and saw how there was four players. Charlotte came back out. She smiled.

"Alice, I'm sorry but you have to leave now. Rosalie is grounded and she wasn't supposed to have anyone over, but since I _thought _ it was for a project you were allowed to come. Since she has lied and she's grounded, you have to leave."

Alice nodded. She hugged Rose and whispered bye. Emmett said bye too. Before they left Alice said thank you and that she was sorry. They left and Charlotte turned toward Rosalie and Jasper still waiting for what was in store. Charlotte held out her hand.

"Jasper, for covering for your sister and essentially lying to me and your father, I need you phone for a week."

He sighed and took it out of his pocket and gave it to Charlotte.

"Now go to upstairs until the morning."

Jasper went upstairs. Charlotte looked at Rose.

"Rosalie Lilian, you lied to us about a project so your friend could come over. Then you continued to lie about the project until we left for dinner. You know that there's no friends during a grounding and no using the Xbox. I have no choice but to extend your grounding by a week. No friends, Xbox, phone or television for the next two weeks."

Rosalie sighed.

"Mom! I have date next Wednesday!"

"With Joey?"

Rosalie sighed.

"No. I led about that too. I'm dating someone else."

Charlotte looked at Rosalie surprised.

"Who is it?"

Rosalie took a deep breath.

"Emmett."

Charlotte almost passed out.

"You mean Emmett as in the Emmett who just left?"

Rosalie nodded. Charlotte was overjoyed and hugged Rose.

"Oh Rosalie! That's great! You know what? Instead of two weeks it will be one and a half you get your privileges this time next Wednesday before your date."

Rosalie was shocked.

"Oh, um thanks?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Now go upstairs where you cannot leave but for meals, and bathroom."

Rosalie nodded.

"Okay."

Emmett and Alice drove home in silence. When they got home, Alice looked at Emmett.

"I'm sorry you had to leave."

"Its fine I would probably would have to have left anyway. I think Jasper is in some shit for covering for Rose. Charlotte can be a bitch like that."

Alice chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she hates me."

Emmett looked at Alice.

"Hey Alice? Can I tell you something?"

Alice saw that it was something serious by the look in his eyes.

"I am-

Emmett took a breath.

_I don't want to Alice about me and Rose yet, but I do._

"I am pretty sure she hates you like Rosalie hates Banana Republic."

Alice laughed really hard.

"Wow that's a lot."

Emmett nodded smiling. They got out and went inside. The phone was ringing. Emmett answered it.

"Cullen Residence, Emmett speaking."

There was a laugh.

"Hello Emmett Cullen. This is Rosalie Hale. I was wondering if you would like to court me on Wednesday."

Emmett laughed."

"Why not?"

"Great!"

Then she hung up. Emmett shook his head. Alice had juice.

"Who was that?"

"wrong number."

"Oh okay."

Alice sighed and went to the patio. She sat down and looked up. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Emmett went upstairs and sighed. Tomorrow is the last day before school and he couldn't spend it with Rose. He sat up.

_Wait I could go see Jasper and then see her on the side!_

Emmett texted Jasper.

**Hey want to hang out tomorrow?**

Emmett sighed and sat back. He turned the TV on and flipped to Nightmare on Elm Street.

**A/N: Hey Sorry its so short this time i promise next time will be longer **


	26. Chapter 26

**[A/N: OhWOW! I am SO sorry i havent updated in like EVER! Life got in the way School Cheerleading dance homework Family issues but heres the next one :)]**

Alice woke up with a sunburn. She groaned. It was dark out too.

_Great way to go back to school. All nice and pink. _

Alice went inside Emmett was walking out of the laundry room. He looked at her and he started to laugh.

"Can I turn into bubblegum too?"

Alice punched him.

"Oh, shut up."

"Hey tomorrow I will be with Jasper so you have to fend for yourself."

Alice looked at him.

"When don't I fend for myself?"

"Exactly."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"10."

"Shit."'

Emmett waved his phone.

"I have to call Charlotte and ask to hang out with Jasper."

"Whatever I need to go find some Aloe or something. School starts in two days and I don't want to look like bubblegum!"

Alice went upstairs and tore up the bathroom. No aloe. She checked the fridge. No Aloe either.

_Awesome._

Alice went downstairs.

"Yeah so I'll see you later Love you baby girl."

Emmett turned around and stopped dead.

"Who was that?"

"Oh that girl Aunt Marion hooked me up with."

Alice nodded.

"Can you take me to the store? We have no aloe."

Emmett slapped Alice's back. She almost cried.

"Why sure Pinky."

Alice glared at him and went to the car. Emmett followed chuckling. They drove to the store. Inside it was cold. They heard a laugh-snort coming from the dairy aisle. It was familiar.

"No way. There's no way they would be here."

Alice shook her head and to her horror. Rosalie, Charlotte, and Jasper were coming around a corner. Alice hid behind Emmett but he just moved so she would be in plain view. Rosalie gasped as she saw Alice. Jasper and Charlotte looked to where Rosalie was. Jasper and Charlotte gasped too and Alice's face got redder. (As if that was possible) Rosalie starts to run over but Charlotte grabbed her arm.

"You are grounded. No speaking to friends. Even if they have changed colors."

Rosalie slumped and walked by her brother. He went over to Emmett and Alice.

"What happened to you?"

"I fell asleep by the pool."

Jasper nodded.

"Why are you here?"

Emmett put his hand on Alice's shoulder. She winced.

"Well Princess Bubblegum found out that we don't have any Aloe."

Jasper nodded again. His voice became a whisper.

"Hey so Charlotte told Rose that if she wanted to keep her figure that she should stop eating cheese so it doesn't bog her down."

Emmett's eyes flashed with anger and Alice glared at Charlotte.

"She doesn't need to do that. She looks fine."

Alice's voice was fierce. Jasper looked to Emmett. He remained quiet. Jasper nodded again.

"Rosalie just laughed. She snorted."

Alice smiled.

_Of course it was._

"Well I'll let you two do your Aloe shopping then."

Jasper turned on his heels and walked back to Charlotte. Alice and Emmett got the aloe and Emmett paid for it and drove home barely saying anything. Alice went to bathroom and put the Aloe on.

_It's weird that Emmett is so quiet. I hope he is okay._

Emmett was NOT okay. He was furious. He was pacing in his room. Something he never did unless he was furious.

_I can't believe she said that Rosalie! She doesn't need to watch her figure! What the fuck! That Bitch! I want to kill her! No one talks to my Rosie girl like that! How dare she? _

Emmett punched a pillow in anger. He fell onto his bed. He took out his phone.

"Hello Charlotte? May I speak to Jasper?"

"Why of course Emmett!"

There was a pause as Emmett silently called her every name in the book. He used to like Charlotte but now, there was no way he would forgive her.

"Hello?"

"Jasper! Why would Charlotte say that to her own daughter?"

Jasper sighed.

"I thought you would call me after you didn't say anything in the store. I don't know. I'm surprised Rosalie didn't cry or anything."

"Well no offense right now, I sort of dislike your mom."

Jasper laughed.

"I think Rose does too. Hey can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"Charlotte isn't our real mom. She's our Stepmom."

Emmett dropped the phone out of his hand.

"DUDE! Pick up the phone!"

Emmett picked up his phone.

"What-What do you mean she's your stepmom? I've known you forever and she's always been there."

"That's because they got divorced after Rosalie was born."

"Does she know?"

"Yeah but she doesn't like to talk about it so we just call her mom. It's just easier that way."

Emmett started to pace again. He was so confused.

"Wait. I'm so confused."

"Why?"

"If she's been your mother for what? Like 15 years? Why would she say that?"

"I don't know, but I'm letting it go since Rosalie isn't crying and I mean if she isn't then I certainly won't be maybe you shouldn't either I mean I'm not trying to be mean but it hasn't bothered her so.. I dunno I'm just saying. Maybe it was just a joke you know?"

"That's true. I'll see you tomorrow Jasper. Bye."

"Bye."

Emmett tossed his phone on his bed and went out to the hall. He heard a crash. He went to the bathroom Alice was on the floor laughing.

"I fell down."

Emmett laughed and shook his head. He helped her up.

"You are such a dork."

Alice laughed again.

"I know."

"Hey I know it's late but want to watch a movie?"

Alice cocked her head.

_Why is Emmett being all weird?_

"Um sure what movie?"

"Dawn of the Dead?"

He smiled. Alice hated that movie it was so cheesy she couldn't bear it.

"Fine. Only because you're my favorite brother."

"Awesome!"

They went into Emmett's room. Alice sat in the beanbag chair. She relaxed down. She sniffed the beanbag. It smelled like Jasper. She smiled. Emmett sat on his bed. During the movie Emmett sat up.

"Hey did you know about Charlotte?"

"What about Charlotte?"

"That she isn't Jasper and Rosalie's real mom?"

Alice looked at Emmett strangely.

"Yes… Rosalie told me when we were like 10. When did you find out?"

"Today when I called Jasper and talked to him."

Alice nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering because I never knew so I was wondering if you did."

"Oh. Um, okay."

"Hey school starts on Monday."

"Ugh don't remind me."

Emmett laughed.

"I know. Hey, we should have a party Sunday! Yeah! Like an end of Vacation Party! You can invite your friends and I'll invite mine! That would so Fun! Let's do it!"

"Emmett mom and dad said no parties."

"Yeah but they won't be back until Friday! Nothing will happen!"

"But Emmett they will find out! It's mom and dad!"

"Alice they still haven't found out about the one two months ago! It will be fine, trust me."

**[A/N: Haha Famous Last words 'trust me' so what do you think will happen next? will their secret be revealed soon? Also i am updated my other story Jems right after this so YAY]**


	27. Chapter 27

**[A/N: Hey happy day a guy came and discovered land and then gave native americans small pox through blankets pilage and rape! andyes i mean Columbus Day!]**

So Emmett sent a text to all his contacts and Alice texted Rosalie and Jasper and about two 's said;

**Party at my house TONIGHT! Bring your swimsuit and other fun items! Come at 8 and leave whenever!**

Alice's said;

**Hey my brother and I are having a party come and bring your swim suit and it starts at 8.**

Emmett went to Alice's room.

"Hey sis want to come to the store to get food?"

Alice looked up from her nails.

"With what money?"

Emmett took out his wallet.

"The Emergency credit card!"

Alice jumped off the bed.

"No way! You lie!"

Emmett took out the credit card.

"Oh, but I don't!"

"Sure then, why not I don't have anything else to do!"

The house phone rang.

"I GOT IT!"

Emmett ran to the phone.

"Hello Cullen Residence Emmett speaking."

"Hey babe how you doing?"

Emmett smiled.

"Hey."

"So can you stop by my house and convince my mom to let me come tonight?"

"Why sure baby girl! Ill get her to say yes faster than you can say 'Emmett is the sexiest man alive'"

Rosalie laughed.

"Totally. Love you babe bye."

"Bye."

Emmett put the phone back. Alice smiled.

"Oooh do I get to finally meet the hickey inducing girlfriend?"

Emmett shrugged.

"I don't know. Hey we gotta stop by Jaspers so I can talk to Charlotte about something."

"What?"

"Oh Jasper cant go cause of the lying thing so I have to convince her."

Alice nodded.

"All right. After the grocery store? So then they can come home with us."

Emmett nodded.

"Good idea!"

They went to the store and bought pretty much every food and drink imaginable. The total was about $689. Emmett just put it on the card. They needed three carts. They got everything in Emmett's car and drove to the Hales. Emmett got out of the car as Alice in the car. He knocked on the door and Charlotte answered.

"Hey Emmett you here to see Jasper?"

"No ma'am I need to see you and ask you if Rosalie and Jasper can come to my party."

"Come in Emmett."

Emmett followed her inside. Alice sighed and put her chair back and slept.

"Now, Emmett, Rosalie is grounded but I guess because you're her first serious boyfriend and your better than the others I guess she can go."

Rosalie ran into the room she was obviously listening.

"Oh mom! Do you mean it?"

Charlotte nodded and Rosalie flung herself into Charlotte and gave her a hug. Rosalie turned around and gave Emmett a kiss. She turned around.

"Thanks momma!"

"Oh can Jasper and Rosalie come help us set up for the party?"

"Why of course!"

"Thank you."

Rosalie went upstairs.

"Hey Jasper! Lets go! Emmett's here and were gonna go help set up!"

Jasper looked up from his bead.

"You're grounded."

Rosalie beamed.

"Not for the party!"

"All right lets go Flower."

Rosalie groaned. She hated that name. They went downstairs Emmett was standing there waiting.

"Hey dude. "'

Emmett and Jasper did their secret handshake thing. They headed out. As they left Charlotte picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey Esme. It's Charlotte. Your children are having a party. I thought you should know. Bye."

**[So Charlotte is being a bitch and telling on them! I think its because Alice involved. Sorry it was short this week!]**


	28. Chapter 28

**[The party begins! Imagine loud music on the dancefloor]**

At 8 pm the doorbell rang and the party begun and there was like a five hundred people by 8:30. The music was shaking the house and there was people jumping from the roof into the pool. Rosalie and Emmett were in the living room dancing not exactly with each other there was two of Emmett's football buddies and one of their girlfriends.

"SO WHO ARE YOU?"

This one football player looked at Rosalie.

"I'M JASPER HALES LITTLE SISTER!"

"REALLY? YOURE REALLY HOT! AND JASPERS ALL WEIRD AND STUFF"

"I KNOW BUT THANKS FOR SAYING I'M HOT!"

"WELCOME! WANNA GO OUT?"

Rosalie sighed.

_Who knew football players were so … pervish? Oh right, every TV show and girl who's had a boyfriend before. Well Emmett's not pervert or anything really…_

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!"

"EDWARD! EDWARD MASON!"

"I'M ROSALIE!"

"THAT'S HOT!"

Emmett just noticed that Edward was getting close to Rosalie his hips trying to match hers and grind on her. Emmett took Rosalie by the hand and led her upstairs where there were less people and more quiet.

"Rosalie, watch out for Edward. He's a player and will sleep with you and never call you."

"Emmett don't worry. I'm with you and will never want to be with that douche."

Rosalie gave Emmett a kiss. He hugged her.

"I'm lucky to be with you."

Rosalie smiled.

"Let's go dance."

They headed back downstairs. 'Sexy and I know it' was playing. Rosalie squealed. She pulled Emmett where the couch was. (It's now outside) Rosalie started to dance. A crowd of testosterone gathered around her. She smiled. Jasper and she could never have one because Charlotte has little cameras. Alice came in and saw a crowd of guys. She pushed her way through and at the center was her best friend in the whole wide world. She sighed. In Alice's opinion to say that boys are attracted to Rosalie is an understatement. She's had a few boyfriends but the boys that ask her come about three times a day and they're any age.

"All right, All right get out of the way!"

A path cleared and Alice went to Rosalie.

"Hey Rose wanna go swim? There are some hot sophomores here!"

Alice only said that to appear single and Rosalie nodded to do the same. Rose shot a look at Emmett. She crossed her heart promising she wouldn't cheat on Emmett. Rosalie and Alice went to the laundry room where their bathing suits were. They changed talking about how this was probably the wildest party they've been to so far. When they got to the pool, Rosalie went to the diving board jumping once, twice, three times. All eyes on her/ her chest as there WERE boys of the high school age here. She jumped and did Russian spreading her legs into a perfect middle split and back together before she hit the water. She screamed underwater.

_Why is it so cold?_

She came up and got out wrapping a towel around her. Alice was at the diving board. All eyes were on her too. The two girls may not be Queens of the school but they were definitely Princesses. It helped that their brothers were hot and the stars on the Football and Soccer team. Alice jumped and did a pike and landed without a splash. She screamed under too.

_Okay who put Artic water into my pool!_

She got out shivering. She stood next to Rose.

"L-L-Lets go sh-sh-shower!"

Rosalie nodded roughly.

"I-I-I'll use my parents and you can use ours. Emmett won't care if you got changed in his room. That way you won't be h-h-holding up the bathroom."

Rosalie nodded again. They headed inside and upstairs. Rosalie got her clothes and locked the door. She showered for 10 hot minutes blow-dried her hair and wrapped in a towel and went next door to Emmett's room. She dropped her towel after she shut the door. She put on her underwear and picked up her jeans when she heard

"Oh shit sorry!"

The door slammed shut before she saw who it was, but she knew who it was. That was the voice in her dreams and the one she loved to hear. Emmett just saw her in her underwear.

Alice was wrapping herself up in a towel and going to her room. She peeked out to the hall. No one. She ran to her room as she heard someone coming upstairs. She got to her room lotioned herself up and put on jeans and t-shirt from Paris her dad got her. She did her makeup and was curling her eyelashes when Emmett came in.

"Why is Rosalie in her underwear in my room?"

Alice dropped her curler.

"You saw her in her underwear?"

"It wasn't my fault she didn't lock the door!"

"Well you could've knocked! Great now she'll think you're a pervert and will never come over again!"

Alice through the curler at Emmett.

"GO APOLOGIZE!"

He walked out after catching the curler easily. He dropped it to the floor.

Emmett knocked on the door. Rosalie called to come in.

She was in her clothes again.

"I'm sorry I walked in on you."

She giggled.

"It's fine. Least you didn't make a move on me."

Emmett hugged her. Rosalie smiled. They kissed. They were in front of the bed so they just sort of fell on to it. Emmett's hands went up her shirt. His hands her warm on her cold back. Her hands began to creep slowly up feeling every ab muscle. Rosalie's lips parted and her tongue went across his lips asking. His lips parted and their tongues began fighting slowly. There was loud bang on the door. Rosalie jumped off Emmett and straightened her shirt. They kissed briefly and Rosalie went out and Emmett stayed to get what he needed. He was going swimming with some of the Football team. Rosalie met up with Alice on the hall.

"I'm sorry my brother walked in on you."

"It's okay he didn't like rape me or anything so that's good."

The laughed a little and headed downstairs. Alice went to see some of the girls from Drama club that Rosalie couldn't stand so she went to the dance floor and she heard the voice she hated more than the drama club girls. She heard Isabella's.

"SO Rosalie, fucked anybody lately?"

Rosalie turned around. It was Bella Swan and her gang of Jessica and Angela. She smiled.

"Not anybody you haven't done so that would be, oh wait, then there's no one left!"

Rosalie snapped her fingers.

"Damn it. Oh well there's always college. Hopefully we don't go to the same one I want to be whore of the school too."

The crowd around them laughed and 'ooh'd' Bella sneered.

"Your smartest enough for college? Congratulations! I heard your skanky mother had to help you get dressed."

"That's better than what I heard."

"Which is?"

"That YOUR dad helps you get 'dressed' every night for bed."

Bella was confused. Until Angela whispered what it meant.

"MY FATHER DOESN'T DO THAT YOU CHEAP SKANK! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?"

"Wow. Cheap skank. Impressive. What else do you got? I have all night to listen to your whore mouth go on and on. I can do my nails while you insult me. I need to file them. Anyone have a nail file? No? Ugh fine I guess I'll just listen."

Bella got really close to Rosalie's face.

"Listen here bitch, you may think you own the school but remember, you're a sophomore, a lot can change before we graduate. So enjoy it while it lasts because before you know it your world will be tumbling down and no will be there to catch you."

Rosalie stared unblinking. She got closer to Bella so it looked like they would fight. Someone began chant quietly.

"Fight, fight, fight."

Others began too so it became a nearly a roar.

"Bella, no one may be there to catch me, but no one will be there to support you."

Suddenly, Jasper and Emmett burst through the circle. It became deathly silent. All you could hear was the dripping from Emmett and Jasper.

"What is going on here?"  
>Bella moved close to Emmett.<p>

"Oh Emmett! That girl was being horrible to me!"

Jasper knew how Bella treated her sister. He went to Rosalie.

"Did you defend yourself?"

Rosalie nodded.

"Did you give her what she deserved?"

Rosalie nodded.

"Good."

There were cat calls and whistles, Rosalie and Jasper looked. Bella was kissing Emmett and he was clearly trying to get her off without hurting her. Before Jasper could move Rosalie got over there, pulled Bella off and did what she been wanting to forever. She slapped her.

"That's my boyfriend, bitch! Stay the fuck away!"  
>It became silent once more. Rosalie realized what she'd done. She went to find Alice.<p>

"I don't understand when did this happen?"

Rosalie smiled and squeezed Emmett's hand.

The party was over everyone had gone home. Rosalie was sure the slapping was already on YouTube and Facebook. The couch was back and that where Emmett Rosalie and Alice were. Jasper was upstairs showering. Rosalie and Jasper were allowed to spend the night after some light pleading.

"Like two weeks."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

Emmett answered.

"We wanted to tell you but we wanted to make sure it would work out and then we just never got the chance after that."

"So the girl Marion set you up with?"

"Never existed. Rosalie gave me those hickeys. And she was grounded because I gave her some."

She looked at us seriously.

"You guys are virgins right?"

"Yes we are totally and completely."

Emmett nodded.

"She hasn't even given me a blow job."

Alice grimaced.

"Great."

"Um, are you mad?"

The question hung there while Alice thought. Rosalie was extremely nervous. Hopefully she didn't have to choose.

"No. Though I wish you told me sooner! That's so adorable!"

Rosalie hugged her.

"Thank the Lord!"

Jasper came down. He was fully showered. He sat next to Emmett. The front door banged open.

"EMMETT PAUL CULLEN!"

The once happy room became scared and silent. Esme came in.

"I'm sorry but you two will have to leave. Friends aren't allowed over when they are grounded."

**[Oh snap! ALice and the whole school knows and They're grounded! okay about the fight, I've never been in a fight like that, so I just said what I thought would be good. I know it sounds like thats insane that I've never been in a teen gilr fight where we insult each other blah, blah, but i live in a small town where we've been together since kindergarten/ fifth grade so.. yeah. R and R please if its not too troubling!] **


	29. Chapter 29

**[A/N: O dear my readers and fans! Im sorry i was in a play and my dad is being a dick so i havent been able to write or anything recently. enjoy!]**

"I can't believe you two had a party even though I _told_ you not to!"

Emmett looked down.

"Sorry mom. I just wanted to have a huge party before school started again tomorrow."

"Emmett dear, I understand that you're sorry but you're still grounded."

"Yes mom."

Alice looked up.

"What about me?"

"Since you, Alice, were only the accomplice, instead of two weeks you only have one."

Alice nodded. Emmett sighed. Esme gave Emmett and Alice a hug.

"I hate punishing you two but you disobeyed me now go to your room."

They trudged up to their room. Emmett sighed and turned off his phone. Esme came in.

"Emmett? Phone time."

"Mom? Can I talk to you?"

Esme sat on his bed.

"Sure Em. What is it?"

"I thought I should tell you that I have a girlfriend."

"Who is it?"

"Rosalie."

Esme was confused she didn't even know that Rosalie and Emmett even saw each other before.

"Oh. Did this happen while I was gone?"

Emmett nodded. Esme hugged Emmett.

"That's cute. Emmett. Now just remember if you two get serious-

"Mom, we've only had two dates."

"I know, but you never know."

"Okay mom I'll let you know if we get serious and if I ever need anything I'll come to you first."

"I love you Emmett."

Emmett gave Esme a hug.

"I love you too mom."

Esme stood up and went to Alice's room. She knocked lightly.

"Come in."

"Hi honey. Phone call."

Alice turned her phone off and gave it to her mom.

"Thanks Alice. I love you, you know that right?"

Alice nodded.

"I know. I guess it's only right we get punished. We disobeyed."

Esme hugged Alice.

"You're being very mature. Thank you."

Alice smiled.

"Welcome."

Esme stood up and left. Alice sighed.

_I hate my life. Now how am I supposed to talk to Jasper? I mean Rosalie can talk to Emmett freely now. School will be fun now. Everyone will be talking about my brother, the heartthrob of the school going out with a sophomore, my friend. Tomorrow will be interesting. _

Alice sighed and walked to her closet. It seemed like a skirt day tomorrow. She picked out a skirt, tank top and heels. Emmett came in.

"Hey Alice? Are you mad?"

Alice laid her clothes on the chair of her desk. She propped her hand on her hip.

"No. Emmett I've secretly hoped this would happen so you and Rosalie would get married and we would truly be sisters!"

Emmett laughed with relief.

"That's good. I was worried."

Alice gave Emmett a hug.

" Don't worry big brother. Now you should go to bed you have a big day of being asked if you're dating Rosalie and if you got any yet."

Emmett grimaced.

"Awesome. See you later."

Now Emmett was worried. He got the house phone. It rang once, twice.

"Hello?"

It was groggy and female.

"Hello. Is Jasper there?"

"Um, sure."

There was a pause.

"Is this Emmett?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Emmy Bear! I'm so sorry! I got so mad she was kissing you and I know you didn't like it… you didn't like it right?"

Emmett smiled.

"No I didn't like it Rosie Rose. She tasted like butt and tuna fish."

Rosalie squealed.

"EWWWWWY!"

"You know what I do like?"

Rosalie smiled.

"What?"

"You."

Rosalie giggled. There was groan.

"Dude. Cheesy much?"

Rosalie gasped.

"Jasper William! Get off the phone!"

"No. He called to talk to me anyway."

"Fine! I'll see you tomorrow Bear!"

Rosalie kissed the phone.

"Bye Rosie."

Jasper laughed as Rosalie hung up her line.

"What is it bro?"

"Can you help me and tell people the truth about me and Rosalie and set the rumors straight."

"No. I'm just going to tell everyone my sister is a whore and that you are quick on the draw. Yes of course I'm going to."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"So tomorrow will be crazy."

There was barking.

"Falcor! Shut up and Go to you mom!"

"Don't yell at him! He has to go potty!"

Emmett laughed.

"Jasper, Falcor isn't that bad."

"You don't live with the beast."

Emmett laughed.

"Nothing is wrong with Falcor."

"He pooped on my bed. Three times."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Emmett yawned.

"I have to sleep and prepare for tomorrow."

Rosalie and Jasper pulled into the school parking lot next to Emmett and Alice. Rosalie got out and gave Emmett kiss.

"Hey Bear."

"Hey Rosie."

Rosalie put her hand in his. Alice smiled at Jasper. He smiled back but looked away as they got near people. A guy in a Leatherman jacket spotted the four. It looked like pretty much like the whole football team was with

"Way to go Emmett!"

Some cheered and wolf whistled and they all clapped. Rosalie turned bright red.

"Keep walking."

Rosalie and Emmett walked as fast as they could inside. Jasper and Alice went back to Jasper's car.

"Hey Alice I just wanted to say that I hope you day will be good."

Jasper kissed Alice.

"Thanks Jazz. I hope yours is too."

They left the car and walked to school. They got in and saw Emmett and Rosalie at Emmett's locker. Emmett opened the locker and gave Rosalie his jacket. She smiled and kissed him. Alice smiled.

"Oh Jasper! Have you seen anything cuter?"

"Yes. You."

"Aw Jazz your adorable."

Alice looked over. Emmett and Rosalie were still making out. Alice sighed. She walked over and pulled them apart.

"You may be able to kiss in the open but seeing my brother and friend making out is icky."

Rosalie sighed.

"Fine."

"Good. I'll see you in homeroom."

Alice walked away. Macayla walked up.

"Hey so I saw that you fought with Bella. Nice."

Rosalie smiled.

"Thanks."

She walked away. Rosalie gave Emmett a kiss. She pressed against him, her tongue slid in his mouth and then she was gone. His jacket on. Jasper leaned on the locker next to Emmett. He was obviously still in shock or something. Jasper waited waving at people.

"Wow."

"Took you long enough to speak."

"Your sister is amazing."

"Yeahhhh I'm not going to answer that. Let's go to homeroom."

They walked and people kept stopping them and asking Emmett stuff about Rosalie. They walked quickly. Emmett and Jasper were getting really mad by the constant question being asked; Is Rosalie good in bed. They didn't answer any questions even if they were harmless. Rosalie was berated with questions about the fight with Bella. Rosalie smiled and answered this each time with a smile on her lips.

"She's just a jealous bitch who needed to be taught where boundaries are."

The bell rang and Rosalie walked out and Emmett was there.

"Hey babe. What a nice surprise."

Emmett kissed Rosalie. He pulled her close.

"Okay you two break it up this is school not the back of your car!"

Rosalie blushed. Emmett laughed.

"Fine Mrs. Savino."

They walked to the language pod. Rosalie squeezed Emmett's hand and walked into class.

At lunch Rosalie sat with Emmett at the Jock table. Her being the only girl sitting there gave her the attention she loved.

"So Rosalie is Omelet treating you right?"

Rosalie smiled and propped up her elbows and began to rip up her bread.

"Well my Emmy Bear is being amazing to me."

The football players laughed.

"EMMY BEAR?"

"Thanks Rosalie."

Rosalie smiled and gave Emmett a kiss. (Getting a whoop)

"Anytime. Emmy Bear."

"Now Emmett, you may not have done the deed but how far have you gotten?"

Emmett and Rosalie turned red. Then Rosalie smiled and moved Emmett's sweatshirt and showed them his lightening hickey. The football players laughed and cheered.

"Good job Rosalie."

Rosalie and Emmett left as the bell rang.

"I'm sorry if I went too far but I wanted to be friends with your friends."

Emmett pulled Rosalie in and kissed her fiercely. She was shocked and she fell against the lockers.

"Thank you for being the best girlfriend."

**[A/N: How cute right? 'see' you soon! Shout out to Rosalie-Bellatrix-are-Awesome first, sorry if i botched your name and second your why i updated cause i was like "come on! get this written you have adoring fans!" I hope you liked it! ;)]**


	30. Chapter 30

**[A/N: WOW! I havent updated in a VERY long time! I've had swim team. I apologize. But you know Its here so Dont be sad no more! Oh for all the Jalice fans here you go!]**

After the Rosalie's last class which was gym, she had swim practice and Emmett had spring conditioning for football. Alice was a cheerleader and Jasper was spring conditioning for soccer. Rosalie went to look for her inhaler.

"Fuck."

The inhaler was in her locker. She had her bathing suit on already too. She grabbed her shorts and put them on. She looked okay in her bathing suit anyway. She walked to her locker and gasped. Emmett was at his locker with his friends. She felt embarrassed and opened her locker which covered her up. She dug around her bag and found her inhaler. She sighed in relief. She shut her locker.

"Hey Emily isn't that your girlfriend?"

Rosalie gasped.

_I don't want Emmett to see me in this! I still have my my off season chub that this suit shows very well! I mean I usually hide it so I look fine but I don't want my boyfriend to see it!_

There was clacking. Rosalie looked around. The whole football team was looking at her. She blushed a deep scarlet. Emmett ran over.

"Hey baby I didn't know you were on the swim team."

"don't look at me I have chub in this suit."

Emmett sighed.

"Rosalie you don't have chub."

He kissed Rosalie and they leaned against the lockers.

"Thanks Emmy bear but I have to get to swim practice and lose my chub."

He sighed. As Rosalie walked away he slapped her butt playfully. She turned and ran after him and slapped his butt and ran away shrieking as he chased her. Rosalie ran by the gym where the cheer squad was practicing.

"Alice! You're brother!"

She ran over.

"Rosalie, help me stretch as you talk."

Her foot went on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Okay. Well, point your toes and keep you knee straight. So anyway, Emmett saw me in my bathing suit and so did the whole football team and I still have my chub!"

Alice rolled her eyes but then winced.

"Too far! Hold righ there! So what Rosalie? Yout body is fine! What does my brother have to do with this?"

Rosalie sighed.

"Alice switch feet. Then your brother slapped my butt and made me run!"

Alice rolled her eyes and switched her feet.

"I don't get it. You have the fastest time in the hardest stroke and you're a diver and you hate running. It makes no sense."

Rosalie pushed Alice's leg. Her feet were flexed so Rosalie pushed her toes. Alice yelped.

"Rosalie! what is wrong with you?"

Rosalie sighed.

"You need to be more flexible, like this."

Rosalie lifted her leg and her foot went above her head. She felt awkward because she was wearing a one piece thing so she put it down.

"Oh shut up, bendaroo."

"Be quiet and yell at your brother for making me run."

"Fine."

Rosalie walked away when the coach began to notice Rosalie. She walked to practice and swam and swam.

Jasper was running. He was running faster than the others on the team. It was drizzling and it felt cool against Jaspers sweating face. They were to run seven minute miles. He ran through mud and mud got all over his legs. He ran around the football field and saw Emmett jogging onto the field. Emmett waved and Jasper waved quickly. It stopped drizzling. Jasper looked back and his team was behind him jogging or walking. He went down and up the slight hill and back to the soccer field. Jasper ran to the end of the field next to coach and flopped on the ground panting.

"Wow Jasper you are the fastest here. Now since your done you can begin to do one hundred pushups."

Jasper groaned and rolled over. He was on ten pushups by the time everyone was done running. Jasper was thinking about Alice. She told him about how she was grounded until next Monday. Jasper's sentence would be done by Saturday. He was on thirty.

_Only seventy more to go… I wish Alice was here, in her cheer uniform… I may be a virgin or a total douche like that but that doesn't mean I can't fantasize._

Emmett was stretching then he was running through tire type things. The sun was shining nicely. Emmett had a cut off and shorts on but he was beginning to sweat.

"Okay boys! Water break!"

"Yes!"

Emmett jogged over to the bench and his giant water bottle and chugged. He sat on the ground.

"Okay ladies! Break is over!"

Emmett sighed and got back up.

"Were going to the weight room. Let's go!"

_Yes! Inside we go! I love this now. Its so humid out._

Emmett jogged inside with the team. He squinted in the dark school. Pool was next to weight room. His nose twitched with the sharp smell of chlorine. Emmett walked in and the coach grinned.

"Emmett! Hey! You gotta do pull ups for me!"

Emmett sighed. He walked over to the bar. He grunted as he began to pull up in a rep of a fifty. He was on forty when he felt his butt get smacked and a girly hello. There was snickers but Emmett ignored them thinking it was just stupid people.

"Oh hey Rosie practice get out early?"

"Yeah I did."

Emmett grinned. He jumped down and turned around to kiss his girlfriend.

"Jasper! Way to be!"

He punched Jasper in the shoulder. Jasper laughed.

"I can't believe you thought I was Rosalie."

"Well excuse me! I was busy trying to do my exercising!"

Jasper grinned.

"I bet I can lift more than you can."

"No way."

Emmett and Jasper ran to the benches. Emmett piled up weights upon weights. Jasper put on two weights. Emmett laughed.

"Only two weights? You need more than that to beat me!"

Jasper just smiled. Emmett laid down. He did ten.

"There 350. Take. That."

Jasper smiled. He laid down. He also did ten.

"400. So. There."

Emmett nearly dropped the weights he moving.

"No freaking way."

Jasper nodded.

"Yes way."

Emmett looked at the weights. Then he sighed.

"Fine you win."

It was five thirty when they stopped working out. Emmett and Jasper trudged to the locker room. They got dressed and walked out. Alice walked and joined them.

"Hey whats up."

Jasper chuckled.

"Emmett thought I was Rosalie."

Alice laughed.

"how-how did you think Jasper, a boy, was Rosalie, a girl? He doesn't have boobs. Well, girl boobs."

Jasper laughed and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha. I wasn't looking and he used a girl voice."

Alice looked around.

"Hey where's Rosalie?"

Jasper and Emmett shrugged.

"I don't know. We're not the ones allowed to go in the girls swim locker room."

Emmett nodded.

"I wish I could but you know."

Alice punched Emmett. They heard bare feet slapping the floor. The three looked around. It was Jessica from the swim team.

"Hey Jasper? Can you come here?"

Jasper looked at Emmett and Alice worriedly.

"Yeah?"

"Um, Rosalie is going to be late because she was diving and hurt her back a little. I thought I should tell you so you don't worry too much."

Jasper ran to the pool. Alice and Emmett shared a look and ran after Jasper. They burst into the pool room and began to run when the lifeguard squawked.

"No running!"

They slowed to a fast walk. Rosalie was laying on a bench with ice on her back. Emmett slid over to her.

"Rosie Baby! Are you okay?"

Rosalie laughed. Jasper and Alice had come over too. Jasper went to the coach.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. She'll be fine."

Alice came over.

"What did she do?"  
>"Well she was working on her 2 and a half pike inverse and she basically did a belly flop on her back."<p>

Alice and Jasper nodded. Coach looked over.

"Rose let me see your back."

Rosalie sat up. Emmett winced. She turned around. Alice and Jasper winced too. Her back was starting to turn purple like a giant bruise. Rosalie smiled nervously.

"How is it?"

Alice looked nervously.

"Uhhh yeah! Totally! It's normal now."

Emmett smiled.

"Yeah! You look as beautiful as ever!"

Jasper nodded since he was a terrible liar. Rosalie walked to the locker room to change. Alice Jasper and Emmett sat down.

"Good job Alice. You should've just told the truth."

"Oh shut up Emmett. It's not like she'll know."

"Yeah, Emmett I don't think she'll know either. She's oblivious sometimes."

There was a scream. Alice sighed.

"I have to go help her."

She went into the locker room and saw Rosalie.

"Alice! My back is a giant bruise! What's wrong with you?"

Alice looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry. I wanted to make you feel better and not worry you."

"I have a purple freaking back! My back is a giant bruise! How can I not be worried?"

Alice sighed.

"I'll help you get dressed."

Alice helped Rosalie into her clothes. Rosalie winced a few times.

They walked back out. Emmett wrapped his arm lightly around Rosalie's waist. They walked out Rosalie walking stiffly. They walked out to the car.

"Rosie do you need help getting in the car? Or ice? Do you want me to open the car for you?"

Rosalie smiled.

"Emmett I have bruise as a back, I'm not preggers."

Jasper looked sternly.

"You better not be."

Emmett looked at Rose.

"She isn't."

Rosalie went on tip toe and kissed Emmett. He wrapped his arms around her back. she yelped.

"Oops sorry baby girl."

Rosalie smiled.

"That's okay."

Emmett kissed Rose quickly and Rosalie got in the car wincing slightly. Emmett and Jasper waved bye. Alice and Jasper gave each other a loving look. Jasper got in the car.

"Rosalie, maybe we shouldn't tell mom or go to practice tomorrow."

Rosalie looked at Jasper.

"Are you kidding? If I don't go then she'll want to know why and then she'll find out."

Jasper looked at her while he was driving down the street.

"Rosalie, what if tomorrow you do something worse to yourself?"

Rosalie sighed.

"You worry too much."

"You think I worry too much? Emmett is probably spazzing!"

Emmett, in fact, was indeed spazzing out.

"How could that coach let her do that? I mean, she could've broken her back and died!"

Alice sighed.

"Emmett, relax. If the coach thought she was going to die he wouldn't have let her do the dive."

"I know! But knowing Rosalie she'll go tomorrow and then she's going to die then!"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Emmett Paul, trust me, Jasper won't let her be that stupid."

"If you think so since you've known Rosalie forever."

Alice smiled. Emmett sighed. Emmett turned onto their street. One over from the Hale residence. This residence was in an uproar as Charlotte hugged Rosalie's back and she began to cry.

"Rosalie Lilian! What is wrong with you?"

Rosalie sighed.

"Mom, today at practice I, um got hurt."

Charlotte's eyes narrowed.

"How hurt?"

Rosalie took off her jacket where she had on a tanktop. Charlotte gasped and wrenched up her shirt. Jasper tried to look away, Rosalie's bra was showing but he could look away her back was dark purple and green.

"Rosalie! What did you do?"

Rosalie sighed.

"Diving. Mom, are you mad?"  
>Charlotte shook her head. Rosalie walked up stairs slowly. She flopped face down on her bed. She was in so much pain she wanted to cry. She wished Emmett was here to comfort her. Downstairs the phone rang.<p>

"Hey Rose? Someone's on the telly!"

Rosalie sighed. Charlotte thudded upstairs with the phone.

"Here."

Rosalie took the phone.

"Hello Rosalie speaking."

"Hey Rose can you _please_ tell Emmett that your not going to practice?"

"Um, no?"

Emmett grabbed the phone.

"Rosalie, you might die! Please don't go tomorrow and I'll give you whatever you want."

"Emmett. I _have _ to go I owe it to the team."

"Rose please, I hate seeing you hurt."

There was a scuffle.

"See Emmett she's not going."

"Alice, I'm going."

"Rosalie! Emmett is freaking out! You can't go or Emmett will have a heart attack!"

Rosalie sighed. Jasper came in.

"Jasperrr tell Emmett he's being silly."

Jasper took the phone.

"Yes Emmett I wont let her go tomorrow. Yes I'll make sure she gets home and junk."

Jasper nodded.

"Yes Emmett. You can. I guess. See you tomorrow."

Jasper hung up. Rosalie got up.

"Let me guess, Emmett is going to take me home right after tenth period and then to make sure I don't sneak away he's going to stay with me or take me to football practice or something stupid like that so I don't go to swim practice."

"Well he's taking you to football practice and having Coach Sykes watch you since Charlotte or Dad or I will be home and he doesn't want you to die."

Rosalie sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm fine! Why cant anybody see that? Ugh!"

Charlotte came up with a smile.

"In light of your injury you get you phone back in case you get hurt again."

Rosalie squealed and hugged Charlotte lightly.

"Yes and since you can't drive Jasper gets his back too so you can call him too."

Jasper hugged Charlotte.

"Thanks mom."

Rosalie laid back down but she sighed realizing that the only two people she wanted to text did have their phones. She began to doze.

Emmett and Alice were sitting at the dinner table as Esme brought out their food. She sat down next to Charles, their dad. Esme looked around.

"Let's see Emmett how was your day?"

"Pretty good until after practice. Rosalie hurt herself pretty bad. She dived off the board and turned into a bruise."

Esme looked worried.

"Is Rosalie okay?"

Emmett nodded.

"Yeah, but she wants to go to practice tomorrow! So tomorrow I have to go take her home so she doesn't hurt herself."

"Emmett, you have let Rosalie make her own decisions you can't rule her life."

Emmett sighed. He picked at his food. Alice giggled.

"What Alice?"

Alice giggled again.

"You got told Emmett."

Emmett rolled his eyes. Charles looked at Alice.

"So Alice what did you do today?"

"Well, I finally did a split in cheer!"

Charles smiled.

"Well done sweetie."

"I agree. Alice when I was your age I couldn't do a split or anything really."

Esme smiled. Emmett grinned.

"Yeah dancing and rock music wasn't allowed either when you grew up right mother?"

"Ha. Ha. Emmett you are so funny."

Jasper was sitting in his room as Rosalie came in limping.

"Jasper you seem sad. Whats wrong? Is it a girl?"

Jasper sighed.

"No not really. I just hate being grounded."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Then sneak out! Duh! I swear sometimes I'm smarter than you!"

Alice was lying in bed reading _Wuthering Heights_ when she heard 'tap..tap' on her window. She got up and walked to her window. Someone was throwing rocks at her window. She opened her window.

"Rapuzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!"

Alice looked down. Jasper was standing in front of her window. Alice laughed in disbelief. She ran downstairs and opened the door. Jasper stepped over.

"Can I come in?"

Alice pulled Jasper up to her room. She shut the door.

"Jasper! What are you doing here?"

Jasper shrugged.

"I missed you."

Alice smiled and looked down. She was wearing a sports bra and sweatpants. She crossed her arms. Jasper smiled.

"It's fine. I won't look I promise."

Alice uncrossed her arms and sat on the bed. She patted the bed next to her and Jasper sat down. He held her hand.

"So, Alice, What did you do to today?"

Alice smiled.

"Well I had school and then m bestest friend nearly killed herself."

Jasper smiled. He kissed her forehead.

"How was cheer?"

"I did so good today! I mastered my splits and heel stretch."

Jasper sat up.

"ooh can I see?"  
>Alice smiled. She touched his nose.<p>

"Only because you're cute."

Alice went to the middle of the floor and went down into her splits. Jasper clapped.

"Good job. I'm proud of you."

She stood up and put her foot all the way up to her ear.

"Ta-da!"

Alice sat back down and Jasper wrapped his arms around her.

"You are so amazing. I love you."

"I love you too Jazz."

Alice kissed Jasper. Jasper leaned back onto her pillows and Alice fell back on Jasper's chest with quiet squeal. Alice raised her head and looked in Jasper's eyes.

"SO Jasper how was your day?"

Jasper smiled.

"It was wonderful. Especially now."

Alice smiled and kissed Jasper. Her held her tight against him. Alice put her hands up his shirt and took it off. Jasper had a chiseled chest that Alice hadn't noticed before. Alice smiled and kissed Jasper's chest. From his collar bone down to his bellybutton. Alice could feel Jasper getting goose bumps. Adrenaline was pulsing through Jasper's veins as Alice got nearer and nearer to his zipper with her fingers. He moved his hands down her back. Alice's fingers were unbuttoning his pants. She was kissing Jasper while un zipping his pants. He stopped.

"Alice I can't do this right now. I really want to do this with you but not right now. I don't want to ruin this or anything."

Alice nodded. She kissed Jasper and rolled off. Jasper kicked off his jeans. Alice raised her eyes. He shrugged his shoulders

"I got hot."

"You've been hot."

Jasper chuckled. He rolled off the bed and came up behind Alice and kissed her neck. She was by her iphone on the dock. She turned on her favorite slow song by Snow Patrol. She turned into his chest.

"Dance with me."

Jasper took Alice by the hand and they waltzed. He twirled Alice around and around laughing never wanting this beautiful night to end.

**[A/N: This is a long chapter but thats good since i made you all wait :) Sorry for not all the super Jasper and ALice fans about this chapter but thier relatioship felt neglected]**


	31. Chapter 31

**[A/N: Hey yall! long time no write! Im happy to finish this chapter btw sorry if theres supposed to be t's but my t is broken (still) i have to sab it with my fingers . ENjoy!]**

"_And here is Olympic diver Rosalie Hale and she's going to be the starting diver for this evening."_

"_Yes and today Rosalie will be doing a half twist, two and a half summersault straight."_

_Rosalie walks down the board. She goes off the board and executes her dive beautifully. She lands in the water without a splash. Rosalie comes up beaming. _

"_And the judges scores are-_

"Rosalie! Get the hell up!"

Rosalie rolled over and groaned. Jasper's head was in her day.

"Hey it's time to get up and go to fricken school."

Rosalie slowly got up and trudged to the bathroom. Her back was still purple and gross. After her shower Rosalie got dressed in a billowy shirt and shorts. She walked to the bathroom and did her makeup and her hair.

"Hurry up were going to be late!"

Jasper poked his head in. Rosalie walked into her room put on shoes grab her bag and iPhone. They walked out to Jaspers car and drove to school. He parked next to Emmett. Jasper went over to Rosalie's side and opened the door. Rosalie got out gingerly.

"Thanks bro."

He waved a hand dismissively. Emmett was hanging out with the football guys and he came over.

"Hey Rose. Missed you."

He kissed Rosalie.

"Ugh! Gross. Not in front of me please."

Rosalie giggled.

"Hey Jasper."

Jasper nodded hello. Edward and two other guys came over.

"Emily and Jasmine, how's it going?"

Rosalie giggled. Jasper rolled his eyes. Emmett leaned into Rosalie's ear.

"Let's go to my locker its less Edward-ish there."

Rosalie smiled and nodded. Emmett linked hands with Rosalie and they walked to the school. Alice was by her locker and she saw them pass laughing and whispering. She sighed. Oh, how she wished Jasper and her could do that. They would be okay with it but Charlotte hated her. Angela came up.

"Hey so you know Jasper Hale?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to ask him out!"

Alice almost fainted.

"Um, I think he has a girlfriend and Rosalie is really protective of Jasper."

She shrugged. The means teacher walked back and sighed exasperatedly.

"Separate! Arm's length apart!"

Alice and Angela looked and sure enough it was Rosalie and Emmett getting in trouble. Angela giggled.

"Isn't that your brother and Rosalie?"

Alice nodded embarrassed.

"Aren't you worried that Rosalie is going to side with your brother instead of you in fights and stuff?"

"Nah, Rosalie isn't like that."

She shrugged again and walked away leaving Alice wondering.

_Who will she side with?_

Jasper knocked into her.

"Oh, sorry."

Alice looked at him oddly and there was paper sticking out of her pocket.

_What? How did he do that?_

She opened the note

'Dear my dearest Alice,

How about we finish what we started tonight? At about eleven? My locker is 134

Love,

Jasper'

Alice smiled. Her stomach twisted.

_Tonight, I'm going to lose my virginity to a boy I love. That's all that matters right? That it's with a guy I love?_

She felt nervous and excited. She began to walk to class and walked by Rosalie and Emmett who, despite Ms. Hughes scolding, were WAY closer than arm's length and against Emmett's locker. Rosalie giggled as Emmett murmured in her ear. I rolled my eyes and shoved Emmett into Rosalie and kept walking. He grunted. Rosalie looked around her eyes landed on Alice question in her eyes.

"Separate! Arm's length apart!"

Alice called in a mimicking voice. Rosalie giggled and flipped her off.

At lunch, Rosalie sat with Emmett and the football team. They all stared at her. It made her so uncomfortable but so beautiful. She flipped her blonde hair and all the boys stared.

"So Rosalie, what's your bra size?"

Rosalie blushed.

"Big enough for you to stare."

She winked. Edward was down at the other end and then Bella came and sat down. Rosalie gasped and stood up straighter.

"What's wrong love?"

Emmett had his arm around Rosalie and squeezed her shoulder. She glared at Bella and Emmett sighed.

"You want to move?"

Rosalie turned to him.

"No. I don't care my love for you outweighs my hate for her."

Emmett kissed her. The football team catcalled. Bella hmmph'd. She grabbed Edward by the collar and kissed him passionately. Rosalie smiled.

"Well Emmett aren't you glad I'm not a whore like some people around here, just kissing random people practically dry humping!"

Bella glared at Rosalie who smirked. Ms. Hughes came up to Bella who still was close to Edward.

"Separate! Arm's length apart!"

Bella rolled her eyes. Edward sat down and Rosalie giggled.

"Sucks to be you bitch!"

Bella groaned and she sat down again but the bell rang anyway. So they had to leave. Emmett Rosalie walked to class together. When they got to Rosalie's class Emmett kissed her goodbye and walked to English. Alice was in Rosalie's English class and Rosalie told her everything that happened. Alice started to laugh.

"Nice. She needs to just go away. What a bitch."

Rosalie nodded.

After school Emmett came up to Rosalie.

"Hey baby girl ready to go home?"  
>Rosalie shook her head.<p>

"No I feel fine!"

Then the swim coach came up and slapped Rosalie's back.

"Ready for practice?"

Rosalie bit her lip, with tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Awesome!"

He walked away and Rosalie squeaked.

"Oww! What's wrong with him? Need. Something. Cold."

Rosalie leaned on the lockers and sighed.

"Thank the Lord."

Emmett chuckled.

"That's what I thought. Let's go home."

Rosalie shook her head vigorously. Emmett kissed her passionately. She giggled and smiled.

"Nice try but no."

Emmett sighed.

"You leave me no choice."

Emmett picked Rosalie up. She screamed.

"Let me go!"

They walked out to his car. Rosalie was screaming.

"All is fair in love and war my love."

**[A/n: Lame ending? most likey sorry. so next chapter will be abot Jaspers note! hee hee! btw congrats to ShoppingPixieAlice on her account! :)]**


	32. Chapter 32

**[A/N: Hey Y'all long time no write! Don't worry Im Still alive! Enjoy!]**

_So Jaspers coming over tonight! I'm so excited! But nervous what if I do bad and he breaks up with me?_

Alice was pacing back and forth worrying. Emmett came in and plopped on her bed.

"Hey what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing now go away."

Emmett put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay Okay geez."

Alice stared to pace again.

Two later hours later Jasper had climbed through Alice's window and they had her TV on to make sure no one would hear. They were making out passionately losing clothes fast. Jasper growled playfully and flipped Alice over on her back. He quickly put the condom on and Alice smiled slightly. Jasper was nervous too. He spent the time he came over worrying about this moment. Alice winced and Jasper stopped.

"Are you okay?"

Alice nodded.

"Yeah just keep going its okay."

She smiled nervously and he smiled back. She made a small noise as Jasper and her began to move in rhythm. Her door banged open.

"Alice! Time for- what the fuck?"

Emmett was in the doorway. Alice screamed and Jasper yelled in surprise. They both grabbed for a blanket.

"And even though I was seriously pissed they didn't tell me, I excepted it because they loved each other and I knew someday this would come! To my wonderful Sister and my new Brother in law! Congrats!"

Emmett raised his glass and Everyone cheered as they sipped their champagne. Rosalie wiped her eyes her new engagement ring gleaming on her finger. Alice and Jasper stood to take their first dance as a married couple.

Epilogue-18 months later

Rosalie and Emmett were dancing together. Rosalie's Vera Wang dress flowed around her as Emmett swung her around. He dipped her low and kissed her.

"I love you Emmett."

"I love you too Mrs. Emmett Cullen."

Jasper tapped on Emmett's shoulder as he brought her back up from the dip.

"May I dance with your wife?"

"Who are you her brother or something?"

He smiled and gave Rosalie to Jasper and he walked over to Alice who was sipping her virgin martini rubbing her nine month pregnant belly. Little Cameron Hale was due any day now and Alice couldn't wait. Emmett rubbed her belly and then there was little _woosh!_ Alice gasped. She grabbed Emmett's arm.

"What? Did I break you?"

"No idiot! My water broke get Jasper NOW!"

Five minutes later Rosalie and Jasper were holding Alice's hand as Emmett sped to the hospital.

"DRIVE FASTER!"

They screeched into the nearest hospital and Jasper grabbed a wheelchair for Alice. They went up to the room they were told to after Rosalie called ahead in the car. Alice yelled in pain. A Doctor came in.

"How far are her contractions?"

"Like five minutes I think."

Alice yelled.

"JASPER!"

Jasper ran back and grabbed her hand. Rosalie and Emmett were still in their wedding attire. A nurse came in.

"Oh my gawd! Is that Vera Wang?"

Rosalie smiled happily.

"Yes. Isnt great?"

She twirled and flowed out around her.

"ROSALIE! COME IN HERE NOW!"

Rosalie turned pale and ran back into the room.

"GIVE ME YOUR HAND!"

Alice gripped her hand. Rosalie made a pained noise,

"SHUT UP THAT'S NOTHING IM IN LABOR!"

Five hours painful yelling hours later Cameron was in Alice's tired arms Jasper was sitting with them on the bed beaming. Rosalie and Emmett were smiling out in the hall.

"Emmett, do you think we should have one?"

"Rosalie, We can do whatever you want."

The End

**[A/N: Ta da! So here is the end please read my oher stories. I love you all!]**


End file.
